Hey Mr Lightning Freak!
by TheSchizophrenic
Summary: "Let's get going!" He suddenly grabs my arm and pulls me towards the door. I haven't even change my clothes! I was about to vocalize my thought when he suddenly pins me to the wall and pulls me into a deep kiss.. A KISS! AU and a bit of OOC. Mirajane X Laxus, MiraXus or LaMi (whatever combination there is) pairing.
1. The Fateful Kiss

**Hey Mr. Lightning Freak!**

**Summary:** **"**Let's get going!" He suddenly grabs my arm and pulls me towards the door. I haven't even change my clothes! I was about to vocalize my thought when he suddenly pins me to the wall and pulls me into a deep kiss.. A KISS**! **AU and a bit of OOC. MiraXus or LaMi (whatever combination there is) pairing.

**Disclaimer: I wish I own Fairy Tail but obviously it belongs to Hiro Mashima, the one and only.**

**Author's note: This is my first story. So please forgive me if there are sooooo many errors and if the story is quite lame.**

* * *

Sigh. Another tiring day. Being a working student really tires me out. Especially if the said work is being a waitress in a well-known restaurant.

"Hey you!" a certain blond, muscular guy caught my attention.

"Ah yes sir?" I said as I approach him.

"Get me a beer, and make it faster" he said in a commanding tone.

"Coming!" Sigh. That guy again. He is one of our "loyal" customer. But I don't see him as loyal at all, annoying freak will be much more suitable.

"Here's your beer Sir!" I gave him the said beer with a smile, a forced one.

"Where's my snacks?" He asked looking irritated.

"You did not order a snack" I told him as a-matter-of factly.

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow. "Now Im ordering."

"Okay. Is that all?"

That's what I'm talking about being annoying. Everytime he always see to it that he annoyings the hell out of me. And as I observe he never orders with the other waiter or waitress. Is that a coincidence or what?

"Here's your snacks." I told him as polite as I can manage.

"Water."

"What?"

"Get me a water."

"Why you did not tell me earlier?" I told him. My voice begining to raise. This person really gets into my nerves!

"Hey Chill! Costumers are always right, remember?" he said with his irritating smirk that makes my blood boil.

"Will you stop with your antics?" Putting my hands on my hips I have decided to finally confront him.

"What antics?" He ask feigning an innocent look on his face.

Grrrr. Now my blood is not just boiling. It's super-duper-mega-hyper-boiling. "Sorry but I have to work, can't afford to waste my time talking to an Imbecile"

"Hmmm. An Imbecile? That's interesting." He gave me a coy smile.

"Do you know me?" He suddenly asked me in a teasing manner.

"Ofcourse. You are Mr. Lightning Freak" Yeah. That's the nickname I have decided to give to him since he have this lightning scar on his right eye.

"Freak? No babe." He look at me as if analyzing my next reaction "I'm Laxus Dreyar" he said sounding too cocky.

"So?" I roll my eyes.

"The grandson of Makarov Dreyar, owner of this restaurant" My jaw dropped. What? This buffoon is the grandson of Master? But Master is small and obviously he is not. How on earth?

"I wonder if the old geezer knows that one of his waitress calls his precious grandson a freak and an Imbecile. Not to mention that I am currently a costumer. Im quite sure you'll be fired" What? No! I can't loose this job! I need the money to support my studies! As I stare at him dumbfounded he suddenly stands up.

"W-where are you going?" I ask him urgently holding his broad and muscular arm to stop him.

"Just gonna have a small chit-chat with the old geezer" he said in a sing-song voice. Oh my!

"No please! I'll give you the water!" I replied urgently. If he want water I'll give him the Pacific Ocean.

"No shit sherlock! Im not interested with the water anymore!" Another smirk.

"T-then what do you w-want?" I choked out stuttering.

"Go out with me." he said in a husky tone that sent shivers down to my spine. Hey what's gotten into me?

"Hell no!" Who would want to go out with a talking big buffoon with a lightning scar on his face? He might me handsome but he's still annoying.

"Then I'll go-" He seems to be determined to tell the Master about my not-so-pleasing personality. And that means disaster for me.

"No please! Okay." I took a deep breath. I'm sure I'll regret this. "Fine. I'll go out with you!" With that he gave me his infamous smirk.

"Let's get going!" He suddenly grabs my arm and pulls me towards the door. I haven't even change my clothes! I was about to vocalize my thoughts when he suddenly pins me to the wall and pulls me into a deep kiss...

A KISS! For kami's sake! But damn! He is a damn good kisser! It took me all my self-control not to put my arms around his neck and kiss him back.

"Taste sweeter than I thought"

"Y-you pervert!" I can imagine myself blushing madly to the point that the tomato would be ashamed.

"Freak. Imbecile. Pervert. You won't stop insulting me. Ne?" As I was about to retort he suddenly put his arms around my waist, leans on me and whispers to my ear. "Go on keep insulting me. I'll make sure that, that lovely mouth of yours will pay my Mirajane" he said lustfully.

REALLY! Kami, please just struck me with a lightning!**  
**

* * *

**Ahmm. *fidgets* Ano, sorry for being lame. And the kissing part. Can't help it. *blushes madly***

**A fangirl will always be a fangirl.**

**Please tell me what you think. Im open for critism. Just take it softly.**

**Ja ne :)**


	2. The Freak Kidnapper

**Chapter 2: ****The freak kidnapper.**

**Note: Guess what? I'll be having my birthday this Saturday (That's August 23 in my country.) But I'll just celebrate it after my thesis defense, which will be this the last week of August.**

**And as a birthday gift I have decided to make a story out of HMLF.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

I know you all know this but just a reminder.

Italics = flashbacks.

* * *

_"Freak. Imbecile. Pervert. You won't stop insulting me. Ne?" As I was about to retort he suddenly put his arms around my waist, leans on me and whispers to my ear. "Go on keep insulting me. I'll make sure that, that lovely mouth of yours will pay my Mirajane" he said lustfully._

_I was shocked. Hell shocked will be an understatement on what I feel right now._

_"M-my f-fi-first k-kiss" I manage to utter beyond my shock._

_"Hmmm. So I am your first kiss huh? Then I'll also be your second." He said. Leaning again to kiss me._

_KISS? That word seems to slap me because suddenly I regain my self-control and manage to kick him. WHERE IT HURTS THE MOST!_

_"Awwww!" He said while nursing his aching shin. And while he's still busy I took the chance to run._

_Run back inside the restaurant._

_Run back in the kitchen. Where I know I will be safe from the hands of that Lightning Freak._

* * *

_"Miss Strauss, are you alright?" Our professor approached me looking worried._

_"Oh yes don't worry Sir." I answered._

_"You look tired perhaps you should go to the nursery's office." He suggested._

_"Ah no Sir! Im fine. Really." I insist._

_"Alright" He said walking back in front of the class and continued his lesson._

_Sigh. Arrrgh! It's all because of him! Because of him I had a hard time sleeping last night because that -that tragic event keeps on repeating on my mind!_

* * *

"One Jack Daniels please!"

"Ahh Miss can I have a Lemon Juice?"

"Coming!"

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Another day but somehow this day seems different because I kept on looking everywhere hoping NOT to see a certain blond haired guy with a lightning scar. And fortunately he is nowhere to be seen. It seems that he finally stopped with his antics and with that I'm relieved.

"Bye Mira!" My fellow worker said waving as we part ways.

"Bye!" I started to walk towards my apartment where I used to live together with my siblings.

Step. Step. Step. I've been walking for almost five minutes when I notice that someone is following me. Turn. I turn at the corner and started walking faster and when I turn around I notice that the steps are now gone. Sigh. Maybe I was just being paranoid. I continued walking but this time a bit calmer than before. When suddenly...

"Aamf!" Someone came from my back and put his hands on my mouth to silence me.

"Ssshh. It's me." He said whispering on my ear. That cause my eyes to widen. That! That voice!

Its the Freak! HEEEEEELP! I try to wiggle but he just hold both my wrist using his right hand. He then removed the hand covering my mouth.

"Let go of me!" I said trying to free myself from his grasp.

"No." He simply said. "Do you remember what you did to me last night?" He added through greeted teeth.

Ofcourse I do! How will I ever forget about it? That's the best kick I ever did!

"You deserve it!" I said defending myself. Yes he really deserve it!

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." He then let go of my hand. "Where do you live?" He suddenly asked out of the blue.

"And why would I tell you?" I retorted.

"Because Im asking you." He said looking annoyed. I just crossed my arms on my chest and glared at him.

"Look" He gave an exasperated sigh. "It's already dark and walking alone for a girl like you is really dangerous so Im taking you home." He explained.

I began to think for a moment. Well he's quite right. But then I remembered something. "But I think I'll be safer without you. Pervert." I retorted.

"If you don't shut up I'll kiss you again." He said his eye twitching with annoyance.

Automatically I zipped my lips.

"Good Girl. Now let's go." He said with his infamous smirk. Silently I started to walk my way to my house with him following me. I didn't say another word too afraid to be kissed.

Once we are in front of my house, I was about to run inside when he suddenly grabbed me by my elbows.

"I'll see you tommorrow." He said.

"W-what?" I said with a frown.

"You still owe me a date, remember?" He reminded me.

I just nod. I want this day to end and I want to be away from him, as fast as possible.

"Alright. See ya." He said without letting go of my elbow.

I gave him a glare. "Let go of me." I said darkly.

He then angled his head. "Where's my goodbye kiss?"

And upon hearing that I pushed him away from me and quickly run inside my apartment.

Once the door had closed. I breathed a sigh of relief and Grin. I don't have a duty at the restaurant tommorrow, meaning I won't see him! Hohoho.

* * *

My classes for today have long ended, but I have to stay at the library for research purposes. Since I am a graduating college student I have many things to do, requirements to finish and of course I'm also a working student. Time management is essential for me. So I always stay at the library to finish the things I needed to do. Well it's more convenient.

It's already getting dark and I was on my way out of the school when I notice some of the girls giggling.

"He's so hot. I wonder if he already has a girlfriend. If there's no one then I'll volunteer!" A girl with short brown hair said.

"Duuh. As if he will choose you, I am confident that between the two of us he will choose me." Her friend with curly blond hair said while rolling her eyes.

On my way towards the gate I encounter more people with the same sentiments. There was even three guys saying something about a very awesome and expensive car.

Hmm? I wonder who they are talking about.

When I reached the gate. I found out who they are referring.

"What took you so long?" He said clearly unaffected in all the attention he was gainng. He was leaning on his car looking very annoyed.

"W-what are you d-doing h-here?" I managed to form a sentence between my shock.

"Tsk. Im here to take you out on our date." He then winked at me.

"Hehe.. Date? But I have many things to do." I fake a laugh. I need to do something to get out of this situation. Slowly I started to walk back on our school. I have decided to use the other gate instead, but I was stopped by a pair of hands holding my hips. Stopping me.

I gasp. There was also a collective gasp around us.

"So he has a girlfriend? Aww!" A girl nearby cried.

He then lean toward me. My back facing him. "Where do you think you're going?" He whispers on my ear. "I've waited for Three hours. Three fucking hours! Do you know that?" He added through clenched teeth.

And before I knew it, he had lifted me in his broad arms. Bridal style, and brought me to his shiny black car.

"Hey! This is kidnapping!" I reasoned. He then attach my seatbelt, climbed inside his car and drive.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked for the nth time. But he seems to be deaf he just continued driving as if he didn't heard a thing.

"If you'll just gonna ignore me you can just leave me here." I said looking very irritated. Hell irritated would be an understatement.

The car then stopped. And that's when I notice that he parked the car on the side of the road. Alas! Quickly I unbuckled my seatbelt, but I was immediately stopped by a pair of big hands.

"Do you think I'll let you leave that easily?" He said looking directly at me.

"If you don't want me to leave then you could atleast answer my questions." I said putting my hands on my chest.

"Alright then. Let's make a deal." He then lean towards me. "I'll answer your questions. One question. One kiss."

And there goes the teasing.

* * *

**Tada! Haha. Sorry if it had taken too long for me to add another chapter. As I've said before this was just supposed to be a one-shot and I had a hard time in making the story sequence. Actually there was no sequence, I was just able to make some 'future scenes'.**

**Review peeps. :D**


	3. The DATE?

**Chapter 3: ****The DATE?**

**Note: Another Chappie Guys!**

**Disclaimer: Hey I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

* * *

_"Alright then. Let's make a deal." He then leans toward me. "I'll answer your questions. One question. One kiss."_

_And there goes the teasing._

I roll me eyes at him. "Whatever just drive!"

"You don't like my offer?" He said acting offended.

"Of course! I'm not yet insane to accept your perverted offer!" I retorted. "Drive. Just drive."

To my relief he listened to me, he said nothing but quickly drive.

* * *

After almost an hour he stopped his car and parked in front of a snack house.

The snack house has a cream colored wall with colorful chairs and tables which comprises of pink, blue, red, yellow. It's a cute place!

He then led me towards a red table where we are greeted by three different persons. A lady who has brown colored hair with glasses, a guy with a blue hair who has a very odd habit of wagging his tongue, and the other one the most calm looking among the three a guy with long green hair.

He then instructed me to sit between him and the guy with long green hair. "Hey Master aren't you going to introduce us to the lady next to you?" The only female in the group said.

Mr. Lightning Freak or also known as Laxus only remained silent. So the three take it upon them to introduce themselves to me.

"Hello. My name is Freed Justine, feel free to call me Freed." The green haired guy next to me politely said.

"Im Ever! Evergreen." The brown-haired girl with a flick of her fan.

"And my name is Bickslow baby!" The last guy with blue hair winks at me.

"We are Master Laxus'..." the guy called Freed was not able to finish what he was about to tell when Laxus suddenly cut him off by saying "They are my Lackeys or Bodyguards.. Don't mind them they are just an Annoying bunch of idiots."

"Awww.. Don't be like that Master Laxus!" The girl named Evergreen said, pouting.

Laxus then went on the counter to order some clubhouse, fries and fruit shakes. Just for the two of us, he did not even bother to order some for his so-called Lackeys. What a self-centered guy!

"Is he always like that?" I asked Freed while Laxus was ordering on the counter with Bickslow.

"Like what?" Freed asked me.

"Grumpy. Scowling." I answered.

"Don't worry.. Laxus is actually a nice person don't be fooled by his grumpy and scowling face. You'll eventually get used to it." Evergreen said wearing a reassuring smile.

"No I don't think I will." I confessed causing the two persons to look at me with curiosity.

"Why?" The both asked in unison.

"Because I never plan on seeing him again, I'm here because I was forced to come." I said in a complaining manner.

"He forced you? You mean he invited you here and it's not the other way around?" Evergreen inquire with wide eyes glowing with curiosity.

"I told you I was not invited I was forced!" I stated.

"How did he force you?" Evergreen further inquire while Freed remained silent.

"He kidnapped me, just think about it. Who the hell kidnap a girl just to take her on a snack house?" I revealed and both of them gasp at my revelation.

"What's happening here?" A grumpy voice suddenly asked and when I looked up he was standing behind me with a confuse brow.

"Oww. Nothing Master was just having a small chit-chat here." Evergreen said.

"Here.." He then handed me my strawberry fruitshake. And when I take a sip.

"It's delicious!" I exclaimed.

"You like it?" Laxus asked, a glint of amusement can be seen in his eyes.

"Hmmm.." I nod. I can't afford to utter a single word since my mouth is currently preoccupied with something. Strawberry Fruit shakes are my favorite!

After that everyone ate in silence. Except for the times when Evergreen will smack Bickslow with his fan because of some of the latter's perverted remarks and Freed's constant offering of various food to Laxus which he all rejected.

"The food here is delicious we should go here more often than in that smoky club." Freed said once we finished eating.

"Speaking of that... Master will you please remind me again why are we on this boring Snack house instead in a Club where hot chickas are dancing their ass?" Bickslow asked. Oh? They usually went on a club?

"She's not the type of girl to hang out in a club. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable." The guys beside me simply answer.

Wow. He's being considerate? I never expect him to be the considerate type of guy. That's news to me.

* * *

"Master are you sure you don't want us to escort you home?" Freed asked. Once Mr. Lightning Scar announced that its time to go home he had been insisting to take Laxus home. What is he a babysitter?

"Just go home. You're annoying the hell out of me." Laxus grunted looking clearly irritated.

"Come on Freed! Master needs to get laid!" Bickslow simply stated that causes me to gasp and redden.

"You idiot! How many times do I have to tell you to shut up if you don't have any important things to say?" Evergreen said while she repeatedly smacked Bickslow with her fan.

"W-we do- don't have that kind of re-relationship!" I defended myself. I was about to add something more about me being a pure woman and I will never have a relationship with a perverted freak when Laxus suddenly pulled me beside him.

"You don't have to explain anything to them.. Let's go!" He then pulls me towards the place where he parked his car.

"No. I have to return there and explain myself. I don't want them to think that I have that kind of relationship with you!" I retorted.

"Tss. They won't understand a thing I told you they are just a bunch of annoying idiots." He said his lips forming a grim line.

* * *

Once we are in front of my apartment I quickly wave at him telling him a goodbye. I wish not to see his face again. But he just stood there waiting for something.

"Aren't you going to invite me inside?" He said while putting his hands inside his pocket.

"And why should I do that?" I raise a brow.

"Hey I treated you earlier you should at least return the favor!" He said looking offended.

"You did it voluntarily. Goodbye! Don't show your face on me again!" I said shooing him away.

"Huh?" He said genuinely confuse.

"What?" I put my hands on my hips. "You had your date. And that's enough."

"Heh. My date? If that's a date that should be just the two of us but it's not. So it's not yet OUR date." He said in a as-a-matter-of-factly way.

"What? Nooo. That's it! Don't you dare to show your annoying face on me again!" I said trying to look threatening

"Tss. As if that's enough for me." He then trapped me in between his arms pulling me in a tight embrace and whispers on my ear. "I'm not yet done with you. You'll be seeing me more and more whether you like it or not." After that he let go of me.

"Goodnight Mirajane. Dream of me." He said while patting my head after that he left.

"Tss. As if I'll be dreaming of you. If ever you will be part of my dream then that will be the worst nightmare I will ever had." I said after a few moments more on to myself than to him, and after that I entered our apartment. After all the events that happened today, Sleep sounds very rewarding.

* * *

**Note: **And that's another chapter. I am quite clueless what to do next. A writer's block.

Review Minna. :)


	4. Friends

**Chapter 4: ****Friends.**

**Note: YEPPEEEE.. Today Is my Birthday! I'm old enough! hohoho. Another Chapter Guys.**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

_ulq4schiffer, Happy Birthday to you too Bro! or Sis? *scratch my head* anyway HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE BOTH OF US! :D_

_Vsasseranbuninjafromkonoha, BRSxANE, Mira D. Blackjack, mgaa, JustAnotherFairy, nastumelove and other guest, Thanks for reviewing most all of my fanfics. :) Aishiteru baby._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

* * *

It has been a week since the so-called 'date' happened. I am currently at Fairy Tail Restaurant doing my usual waitress duties.

"Hey Miss!" A costumer caught my attention. I gracefully made my way towards him.

"Yes Sir?" I politely ask. To my surprise his companion pulled me to sit between them. "Pretty Little Girl, sit here with us." The guy whispers in my ear, causing a shiver of disgust to run down my spine.

"Yeah... After this you'll be coming with us.. We'll take you to heaven." The second guy then hold my waist, I slap him. "You bitch!" The guy gritted his teeth, tightening his hold on me causing me to wince in pain. When I look around I notice that none of my co-workers can be seen, maybe they are all busy doing their work in the kitchen. It seems that I have to take matters with my own hands.

I stood up and removed myself from their grasp. Bunch of maniacs! I used the steel tray I was holding and smacked it on the second guy's face. "Ouch! Dammit!" The second guy reacted I quickly made my way back inside the kitchen but the first guy stood up and hold me by my elbow he then made an attempt to pull me outside the restaurant. However he did not succeed because a certain blond guy appeared in front of the restaurant's door.

"Let go of her idiots." He said with blazing eyes.

"L-Laxus!" Both of the guys said in unison and almost immediately they let go of me.

"Never bother her again do you get that? If ever I found out that you did this again, I'll crack all of your bones. Is that clear?" He said threateningly.

The two guys immediately answered "Yes Sir!" With both of their hands on their foreheads in a saluting manner. With a flick of Mr. Lightning Freak's hands they quickly run outside the restaurant.

"Whoa. How did you do that?" I asked amused.

"Tss.. Those two. I should have cracked at least one of their bones. You okay?" He then looked at me searching for a bruise.

"No I'm perfectly fine.." I paused contemplating on what I'm going to say next. Should I say thank you?

"Aaaand?" He inquires obviously expecting something.

"Nothing.. Just get inside, what do you want?" I said trying to change the subject.

"No thank you for me then?" He said with a pout. Wait... A what? Pout? Hohoho. He pouted?

"Whatever just get inside." I said leaving him alone. After I gave him his order which is composed of a Jack Daniels and some snack I completely left him, but there are times where I can saw him looking at me and then when are eyes will met, he will give me this seductive wink. And it's not seductive at all it's downright annoying!

After me and some of my co-workers closed the Restaurant I headed my usual way home but when I turn in a particular corner I saw him again. Who else? No other that Mr. Lightning Freak, Laxus Dreyar.

"Why are here?" I asked him.

"I'll take you home." He answered.

"Again? Thank you but no, I can handle myself very well." I defended. I'm not a child, I can take care of myself!

"Tss. Then how would explain the situation earlier?" He reasoned.

"What situation?" I asked innocently.

"Don't tell me you already forgot about it? The situation with those two idiots." He said wearing his usual scowling face.

"Oh! I'm in the restaurant, and as you have told me a long loooong time ago 'Costumers are always right' and I can't just punch or kick them. Unlike here outside where I can do whatever I want." I explained with matching punching and kicking gestures.

"Tss. Whatever you say I'm still coming with you." He said as if he didn't hear a word from me.

"Pfffft.. You and your stalking tendencies." I put my hands in front of my chest.

"Me Stalking?" He asked me, surprised.

"Yes Stalking. Like what you did last week." I answered in a duuuh-it's obvious way.

"Last week?" He asked again.

"Yes last week. When you went into my school when no one invited you." I justified.

"Oww. So I'm a stalker now just because I went on your school?" He then started walking. Now he finally remembers.

But before he can walk any further I blocked his way. "I have a question. How did you know that I was at school at that time?" I confronted him, I just want to know.

"Hn? Alright then, I'll answer your questions if you are that eager to know. The night before, I told you that I'll be seeing you but when I went on the restaurant you are nowhere to be seen so I asked one of your co-workers and that's when I found out that you are at your school, and if you are thinking that I know your schedule I do not. If I do. I won't be waiting outside for three fucking hours. There contented?" His explanation cleared my suspicion about him and his stalking tendencies. I nod.

"If you have no more questions let's go home, it's getting late. Lead the way." He pushed me to walk in front of him. This guy! Doesn't he have any manners in his system?

Walk. Walk. Walk. We walk in silence. Once we reached my apartment he then talked.

"Aren't you going to say Thank you?" He suddenly asked.

"Thank you for what?" I feign innocence.

"Thank me for saving you earlier." He scowled.

"Saving me from whom?" I continue my innocent act.

"Ow come on! Enough with playing dumb! Alright then If you don't want to thank me let's just exchange something in return." He then smirked at me.

I put my hands on my chest. "And what it will be?"

"Let's be friends." He answered, now he was grinning.

"Friends?" I raise a brow.

"Yes. Friends." I confirmed.

Still with a confuse brow I asked "But why?"

"Well.. I just thought that we had a rough start, so let's begin a new smooth one." Hell yeah! Of course we began with a rough start. A VERY rough start! Who the hell stole a kiss with someone you only met? Well technically we haven't met for many times because he is a costumer but still, it did not justify his perverted actions.

Breath. I took a deep breath. Maybe being his friend is not a bad idea at all.

"Alright then. Buuut you have to promise me that you will never steal a kiss from me again." I negotiated.

"I promise." He immediately answered, he then extended me his hand for a handshake. "Friends?"

I mirrored his action and shakes his hand in return. "Friends.."

* * *

**Note: **And that's the Friendship chapter, I do hope that it goes to your liking. Keep Reviewing Minna! 3


	5. Birthday Celebration

**Chapter 5: ****Birthday Celebration.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Do I have to say it? :D**

* * *

I was busily serving drinks at the restaurant when four people suddenly arrived.

"Welcome to the Fairy Tail res- Oh it's you." I said.

"Yeah hello to you too.." Laxus said with his usual bored face.

"You are with your friends." I said pointing at the three people behind him.

"Hn. These idiots insist on coming with me." He said as he was making his way towards a table.

"Oww come on Master Laxus! We insist on coming here because we think that we should celebrate today, afterall its yer birthday!" Bickslow one of Laxus' friend -err bodyguard said following him as he sit in a particular table.

"Nah. I'm not in the mood to celebrate." He responded, he then waves his hand in front of them as if shooing a dog.

"Is it really your birthday?" I inquire slowly walking towards them.

He just gives me a nod as a response. "Birthdays happen every year there's no special about it." He added none chalantly.

Well he's quite right, Birthdays happen every year but it's not an acceptable excuse. A birthday is a day that should be celebrated whoever and whatever you are.

"Then by all means..." I stand and fix myself in front of him. Ahem. I cleared my throat.

"Today is Happy Day.. Today is Thankful Day... The world is beautiful because it's your Day.." I sing while clapping my hands in tune with the song.

He was looking at me with wide eyes and to my surprise, he smiled. A genuine smile that I rarely saw in him.

My singing stopped when we saw a flash and that's when I saw Freed holding a camera, behind him are Bickslow and Evergreen trying to hide themselves.

"Oops sorry. I forgot to turn off the flash." He said with a cheeky grin. I don't know if you can call it a cheeky grin or an embarrassed grin.

"Tss.. Leave me alone." Laxus said reverting to his old grumpy self.

"Hmm. I'll go get your cake." I said but before I can take a step, he suddenly stopped me.

"Cake? But I haven't ordered anything!" He said.

"Oh don't worry since you are one of our 'loyal' annoying costumer it's free" I happily said.

"Don't do that anymore, I don't like cakes it's too sweet, just get me some drinks. A beer will do." He answered.

"But we like cakes!" Evergreen reasoned.

"Unfortunately it's not your birthday. So leave me alone. Just see you all tomorrow." He said dismissing them.

Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow can't do anything but to obey their 'Master's' order.

"Tsss. You really are a loner do you know that?" I said lecturing him.

"I just don't like to celebrate my birthday." He said with his usual scowl.

I took a deep breath. "Alright then." After that I started making my way towards the kitchen to get his order but he suddenly talked.

"Do you want to celebrate my birthday?" He asked.

"Hmm? You said you don't want to celebrate it?" I asked in return.

"I changed my mind. I want to celebrate it." He said as a-matter-of-factly.

"Really? Then you should call Freed and the other's so they can return here!" I exclaimed while excitedly clapping my hands. Birthdays are one of the important events in life that should be celebrated.

"No. We'll celebrate it." He said.

"W-we?" I asked, confused.

"Yes we. I want to celebrate. Just the two of us." He said with a grin.

"Oh no I have a work to do!" I reasoned.

"Oh yes. Because that work will end by 4:00 and its 3:40 now." He said, his grin growing bigger and bigger.

He knows? Tss. I began to think. This pervert might be plotting something evil, but... He is my FRIEND now right?

"Don't worry we'll just celebrate. Nothing more, nothing less." He added afterwards as if he can read my thoughts.

Sigh. I love birthdays and it will a shame if he won't be able to celebrate it.

"Alright then. Just wait till my shift ended." I said looking exasperated.

* * *

"Soo.. Where are we going?" He asked me once we are outside the restaurant.

"What? Why me? It's your birthday not mine!" I retorted.

"Hn? Anywhere is fine with me." came his honest answer.

"What? Hmm.." I then put my finger in front of my chin and began thinking. This buffoon.. Where should I take him? "Where do you usually went during your birthday?" I finally asked him, unable to think of some places.

He just gave me a shrug and answered "Bar or club"

Aah as expected. "Alright then I know a place."

"Oh? That's good." He said while we make our way towards his shining, shimmering, splendid car.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right place?" He said after we reached our destination.

I put my hands in front of my chest, clearly not satisfied with his reaction. "Of course! This is a fun place to celebrate a birthday."

"In the Amusement park? What am I? A kid?" He said with disgust.

I pout at him. "If you don't like here, then let's go." I was about to return to his car when he immediately said "No it's fine. We're already here anyway."

"Tss. If you don't have any issues left in your bones anymore. Then let's go." I said before making my way towards the ticket booth.

Upon entering the amusement park I notice that his face lighten up a bit. "I told you you'll like here!" I told him smugly.

"Tss. It's just been a long time since I went in a place like this." He said while looking around.

"Really? With whom?" I can't help but to be curious.

"With gramps." He said.

"Oh? Master Makarov? He is a good grandfather isn't he?" I asked him.

He then looked at me with a raise brow "How could you say that?"

"Well. Because I can feel it." I grin at him.

Instead of answering he just pats my head. "Where do you want to go first?" He inquires changing the subject.

And with that we started going into various rides such as Anchors Away, Roller Coaster and of course the infamous Ferris Wheel.

"Hmm? Let's go to a photo booth!" I exclaimed after we ate from a food chain located inside the amusement park.

"Photo booth?" He said wearing his infamous scowl.

"Yes! Let's go!" And without waiting for his answer I quickly tug him towards the booth.

When we reached that I quickly snatch a costume which is composed of a hat and a funny looking shade. I gave him the shades and with some force I finally made him wear it.

The photos are consisted of eight shots and I made eight different poses for different shots while his face never changed, but at the last shot I can see a grin though you won't notice it if you won't look carefully.

"You could have at least smiled! It won't kill you if you gave a smile once in a while." I lectured him but he is just looking at his copy.

"Who will smile while wearing that shades? It's downright ugly." He said his lips forming a grim line.

"At least it suits you! Downright ugly hahaha." I answered trying to humor him, we are now outside the park searching for his car.

"Ugly? So.. You don't find me handsome?" He said with interest.

"No." I quickly retorted. Trying to annoy him.

"No what? No. I'm not handsome or No. I'm handsome?" He said with a teasing tone.

"No you're not handsome" I retaliated.

"Then by all means.." To my horror he stopped walking and started to unbutton his shirt, fortunately no one is around us, or they will think that I am with a psychotic.

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked him while putting my hand in front of my eyes.

"Stripping. Maybe If I'm naked you'll find me handsome." He said as if it was the most obvious thing to do.

"Are you crazy? Who the hell stripped just to be handsome?" I bellowed.

"Me.. So I'm handsome or not?" He asked me with his annoying smirk.

"Alright! Alright! You are handsome. Just don't strip. Okay?" I said.

He then gave me a teasing grin "Say. Laxus you are the most handsome guy I ever met."

"What! Why would I say that?" I said with disgust.

"So I won't strip in front of you" He said with a malicious look in his face.

I stick my tongue on him. "Bleeeh"

"Ah. So.. You won't say it?" He then put his hands on his belt.

"Pervert!"

"Say it"

"No!" I closed my eyes.

"Hmmm?" I can hear some sounds as if he was really unbuckling his belt.

"ALRIGHT! Laxus you are the most handsome guy I ever met! There now! Happy?" I asked. I slowly open my eyes and I'm relieved to see that he had not unbuckled his belt. He stood there looking proud of himself and his perverseness and before I knew it he was pinching my cheeks.

"CUUUUUUTE!"

* * *

"Bye Bye!" He said while waving his hand to me. We are now outside his car, in front of my apartment.

I ignored him. I can still feel the soreness of my cheeks. Damn him! I turn around and walked to our door, I was about turn the knob but I was stopped when I suddenly heard him say.

"Thank you Mira" And when I turn around I saw him and his.. Smile. He looked really handsome with that smile, my anger was now long gone. This time he was the one who turn around but before he can climb inside his car I quickly say.

"Happy Birthday Laxus." I saw him stiff and before I can look at me I quickly open the door and went inside.

Dug. Dug. Dug. (**Note:** Sorry. Let's just pretend that it's a heart beat! :D)

That's when I noticed my heart beat. It's beat is faster than usual.

Maybe I'm just tired. After all, it's been a long tiring day.

* * *

**Note:** So yeah. I was thinking if I should make a chapter with Laxus P.O.V. What do you think?

Review peeps.


	6. Laxus the Dishwasher

**Chapter 6: His thought and Feelings**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owned Fairy Tail.**

**A/N: Neptu, **I've been thinking about that lately. I've been too focused on Laxus and Mirajanes characters. I'll try but I don't know what would happen.

* * *

**Laxus' Point of View.**

As I entered the restaurant I quickly noticed that it was fully packed. There are no more table to sit on, so I was left with no choice but to stand. Damn! I looked like a bouncer or something here. I look around searching for a certain white-haired waitress but she cannot be seen. Hmm. Maybe she's in the kitchen. Slowly I make my way towards the kitchen and that's where I found her busily cutting some vegetables.

"Hey isn't that job for cooks and chefs?" I told her as I lean on the kitchen's door.

Instead of answering she just lifts her head probably to look at me before quickly returning to her task.

"You're ignoring me now? That hurts." I said trying to sound offended. Again no response. I slowly walked towards her.

"What are you going to cook? And where's the other kitchen staff?" I noticed that it was just only her and a chef who was busily cooking some dishes at the other side of the kitchen.

"Hey you could at least say hi to me." I said getting irritated from being ignored.

To my surprise she suddenly slams her knife on the table and put her hands on her hips in a scolding manner. "As you can see we are quite busy here because the cook suddenly caught some illness while some of the crew won't be able to make it for today. So please! Don't bother me for a while. Alright?" She asked me as if she was talking to a toddler and not to a fully grown man.

I just nod and decided to sit on the corner of the kitchen. If I won't be able to annoy or tease her then I'll just settle on watching her. I don't know but I always feel satisfied whenever I watch, annoy or tease her. There is just something in her that makes her interesting. So interesting.

"Could you please stop it?" I snap back into reality when I heard her speak and when I look at her eyes I can see her giving me a death glare.

"What? What did I do now?" I asked innocently.

"Stop watching, it's distracting me." She said. "Don't you have important things to do than to annoy the hell out me?" She added while returning to slice some meat.

"Well.. I don't have anything to do." I shrugged.

Mirajane then looked at me with interest. Finally I caught her attention!

"If that's the case then." And before I knew it something was thrown directly at face. With a good reflex I managed to catch it. I then realized what is it.

"An apron?" I asked her curiosity seeping through my voice.

"What? You said you don't have any important matter to do so use that apron and help me here." She told me.

"And why should I do that?" I inquire.

"Hey your grandfather owns this restaurant you could have at least help here!" She bellowed.

"And what would I get as a reward?" I asked but I was only met with silence. Only the sound of a knife cutting through meat and some clinks and clanks of the pan can be heard.

"Kiss me and I'll help you." I bargain. Well a man can dream right?

"If you don't have any intention to help here then just leave." She said in a very serious tone.

Sigh. Begrudgingly I wear the apron, luckily it's black. If it was designed in floral, colored pink, yellow or something hell I'd rather have stains all-over me!

"Alright then what should I do?" I asked in a very gloomy tone. In an instant Mirajane is looking at me with wide eyes.

"You're going to help?" She said looking very very surprised.

I only grunt as a response.

"You could wash the vegetables, meat and utensils there." She instructed.

So I'm a dishwasher now? But I guess I have no more choice.

After sometime of moving around the kitchen, washing dishes, meat, vegetables, utensils and other things necessary to be done. The chef suddenly shouted from the other side of the kitchen.

"Mira I'm running out of cooking oil here. Could you please get me some?"

To which she quickly replied a "Yes Sir coming!"

Jump. Jump. Jump. She's been jumping for quite a while trying to reach the box where I think the cooking oil is located. She could have at least ask me to get it for her. But nooo.. Stubborn woman.

Now she's standing in tip toes with her arms outstretch trying to reach the almighty box. And I am here, my hands in front of chest watching her with amusement. Finally getting tired with her pathetic attempts I walked towards her.

"Let me get it for you." I stood behind her and reached the box with ease trapping her in the process. When my body touched hers, I heard her breath hitched and her body instantly froze, and I can't help but to smirk.

Slowly I put the box in the table in front her and lean forward, adding more pressure in her body.

"If you need help, never hesitate to call me." I whisper on her ear and she shivered.

Suddenly the chef shouted "Mirajane the cooking oil please!" She seems to be awaked by the chef's voice because suddenly she grabbed the box and pushed me to run on the other side of kitchen. And that's when our moment ended.

* * *

"Bye everyone!" Finally the restaurant closed and everyone is saying their goodbyes to each other while I just choose to stand it the corner.

"You're Mirajane's boyfriend?" I looked up and notice the chef standing in front of me, now that he's this close to me I noticed that he's young. He's asking me if I'm Mirajane's boyfriend? Hmm I wonder why? Maybe he has a thing for her, if that's the case then..

"Yes I am why?" I asked him while giving him a challenging look.

To my surprise he smiled at me. Wait don't tell me he's gay?

"Take care of her." He said I don't know how to react. "And thanks for helping us" He added afterwards, he then walk away leaving me in a daze.

"Hey what's gotten into you?" I heard Mirajane asked. When I look around I noticed that her co-workers are now long gone leaving just the two of us.

"Nothing." I shrugged.

"Alright then Bye! And thanks for helping me." She said and quickly walked away.

I instantly pulled her. "Where are you going?"

"Home." She simply answered.

"Without me? Hey I've been escorting you on your way home for couple of weeks, you should get used to it by now." I reasoned.

"And I've been telling you for two weeks to stop it." She retorted.

"Are mad on what I did awhile ago?" I confronted her.

"Don't do it again." She said through greeted teeth.

"Alright at least I didn't kiss you." I reasoned.

* * *

After moments of negotiating and forcing her to agree for me to take her home which led to me carrying her in my shoulders while she repeatedly punch my back I finally managed to take her home safe and sound.

And here I am lying on my bed. I feel exhausted. Very exhausted! But at least I was able to help her and tease her today, I even managed to gave her a back hug yeah you can consider that a back hug right? Most of all after months of looking at her from a distance I finally manage to be close to her.

Yeah after months of admiring her from a distance. At least I was able to establish a relationship with her.

At least we are friends. For now.

I can't wait but to have a deeper relationship with her.

* * *

**A/N: **Boohooo. I know this chapter is quite lame but I made this just so you'll know Laxus' side and his real feelings towards Pretty Little Mira.

**Review Peeps. :) **


	7. Jealous

**Chapter 7: Jealous**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

**Note: Just want to inform you that we are back on Mirajane's P.O.V. :)**

* * *

Scribble. Scribble. Scribble. I am currently in our library working on my project, the said project was due next week but I want to finish it as soon as possible, and since today is my day-off at the restaurant I have decided to do it today. I was working silently for almost an hour when suddenly someone grabbed the chair in front of me and sat on it harshly. Thus, breaking the silence and my concentration.

"What th-" I was about to scold the person in front of me for being careless but I stopped when I saw his face. And of course I recognized him immediately.

"What are you doing in our library?" I glared at him.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm visiting you." He answered while peeking at my work.

Immediately I covered it with my hands. "And why?" I asked.

Instead of answering he just asked me another question "What are you doing?" He asked still making an attempt to see my work.

"It's none of your business Mr. Lightning Annoying Nosy Freak" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hmm. Lemme guess, it's a love letter right?" He said while giving me a smug smirk.

"Ha ha ha. And what makes you think that I will write a letter for you?" I mock him.

"Tss.. Come on! If you want to confess your love and affection, just tell me. You don't have to write a letter anymore. It's obvious that you have the hots for me too.. There's no point in denying it." He said while wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I was about to retort when I remembered something.

_It's obvious that you have the hots for me too._

_Too?_

"Hots for me too huh?" I blurted.

"What?" Immediately his annoying smirk was replaced with confusion.

"So..." I then looked straight at his orange eyes. "You have the hots for me?" I said trying to sound seductive, and by judging by his reaction I think I did it very well.

I twirl my hand through my hair and that's when I notice his ragged breathing, slowly I lean towards him.

"Admit it.." I put my finger through his broad arms and slowly ran my finger downwards, I can feel him shivering under my intense gaze.

"Your-" Before he can form any word I quickly stopped and revert to my old self before saying..

"Gotcha! That's a payback for what you did to me yesterday." I said while sticking my tongue at him.

He was looking at me with blank eyes, still shocked at my 'act' and I can't help but to giggle. My giggling probably helped him to regain his composure because now he was looking at me darkly, abruptly my giggling was replaced by fear.

"So you want that kind of game huh?" He then gave me a malicious grin.

Oh no!

Slowly he then leans towards me and I was leaning backwards on my chair preventing him to get near me. He just continued on leaning forward until to the point that we are almost nose to nose. I closed my eyes, waiting for his next actions.

"What are you doing? PDA is not allowed within the school premises!" A strict woman's voice was suddenly heard making me open my eyes. And when I did, I notice that all of the people in the library are looking at us, some are even whispering.

I bow my head in shame where as the person in front of me just grunted.

"I'm sorry" I mutter.

"Miss Strauss I never expect you do to such thing.." The librarian told me before she walked back to her desk.

I glared at the person in front of me. "This is all your fault!"

But he seems to be unaffected by my glare. "Finish your project." He ordered.

Oh now he's ordering me?

"I can't do it anymore, I can't focus." I confessed.

Yeah. I can't focus since you suddenly decided to appear and ruin my life.

To me surprise he suddenly stood up. "You're leaving?" I asked, relief is evident at my voice. Finally I thought that he was an insensitive guy but it seems that he has some senses in his bod-

My thoughts were put to a halt when he suddenly began to collect my things and harshly put it in my bag. He then grabbed my arm and pulled me towards my door.

"Hey let go of me!" I exclaimed while trying to stop him from pulling me out.

"Keep quiet! Do you want the librarian to come back?" He reasoned. I slumped my shoulders in defeat. I let him lead me outside.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him. He seems to have a very annoying habit of pulling me around.

"Where going to meet my friends." He answered me once I'm seated beside him at his car.

"Oh Freed, Bickslow and Ever?" I asked.

"Yeah and many more." He answered.

* * *

Once we reached our destination I quickly notice that it was full of dancing people, with loud music blaring through my ears, smoke are everywhere and I can smell liquor.

Is this a Club?

Laxus is in front of me and I gasped when he suddenly clasped my hands in his. "Hold on me, I don't want to lose you."

Dug. Dug. Dug. There goes the heartbeat. Why do I always feel it?

When we started to make our way towards the crowd I then understand what he means with his 'I don't want to lose you' phrase.

Since it was packed with drunk and dancing people, passing them appears to be a challenge. But Laxus seems to be used to it because he can easily glide through people unlike me who had been bumped many times. I'm quite sure that if it wasn't for his hand holding me, I will be lost.

* * *

"Maaaaster!" When we entered a certain VIP room at the second floor of the club we are greeted by Freed who look very excited to see him, with Bickslow and Evergreen in tow.

"Laxus fight me!" A guy with pink hair excitedly bellowed.

"Natsu! Stop searching for fights!" A blond girl beside him scolded him while holding him in his scarf to stop him from attacking.

"Tsk. Do you want to be beaten to a pulp flame brain?" A guy with no shirt said. Wait? Why is he naked?

Laxus seems to read my mind because he suddenly said "Gaah. You're all noisy. Gray could you put some shirt on?" To which the said guy quickly reacted, it appears that he is not aware that he is naked.

"Who is this pretty lady beside you?" Another guy with blue shades suddenly appears beside me.

"Hands off Loke or I'll beat the hell out of you.." Laxus threatens. "Everyone she's Mirajane.." He introduced me.

"Ah Hi!" I greeted them.

"Hello My name is Lucy and this one is Natsu." The girl with blond hair said while pointing to the pink haired guy.

"I'm Gray." The used-to-be shirtless guy introduced

"And I'm Loke! You're soon to be boyfriend!" The guy with blue shades winked while holding my right hand he was about to kiss it, but before he can perform the act he was punched to the nearby wall.

When I look up I saw Laxus with a grim expression on his face. "I. Told. You. Not. To. Touch. Her!" He said through greeted teeth.

And with that the party started. I found out that it was their reunion. That they were all friends back from their childhood.

"Here.." Laxus said as he handed me a strawberry juice. "Are you bored? We can leave anytime you want."

"No. Umm.. Why did you have to take me here? I mean this was a reunion with your childhood friends right?" I asked him.

"Well... As you can see.. They are all bunch of idiots and I want to have a normal companion." He shrugged.

Normal Companion? Me?

I looked around and that's when I see the guy called Natsu having a fight with the guy called Gray.

"T-they're fighting!" I gasped.

"Don't worry they always do that. There's nothing surprising about it." Laxus said calmly.

What kind of people are they?

Me and Laxus are silently sitting on a table with Freed, Ever, Bickslow and Lucy. (Natsu and Gray are still fighting while Loke is still unconscious due to Laxus' punch.) When suddenly a hand appear on Laxus shoulders.

"Hey enjoying the party without me?" A black haired woman said.

"Huh? Ah Cana." Laxus said, unaffected by the pair of hands on his shoulders. Who is she? Is she- Is she Laxus girlfriend?

I don't know but I suddenly felt a throb in my chest. The said girl and his red-haired companion were greeted by their other friends while I excuse myself to use the restroom.

Once I reached the restroom I quickly splashed cold water on my face hoping that it will help me to ease that painful throb in my chest.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked myself through the mirror.

When I returned my seat has been occupied by Cana who is currently having a conversation with Laxus. They seem to be close with each other.

Not wanting to interrupt whatever their conversation I decided to just sit on a stool near the counter where no one is sitting.

I feel like an outcast here. Well I'm really an outcast here.

A tap on my shoulder interrupted me from my thoughts.

"Hey why are you here?" It was Freed.

"Hmm? Well everyone is having a conversation so I just settle here." I replied.

"Why don't you join in the conversation?" He asked.

"I don't know them so how would I be able to join in their conversation?" I answered.

"Hmmm.. Well you have a point there." He said.

"Actually, I'm going home now. I have a duty and class tomorrow so I have to take a rest. Will you just tell Laxus that I already left?" I asked him.

"What? Ah no. Wait I'll tell him." And with that he stands up but I stopped him.

"No he seems to be having fun. I don't want him to leave just because he has to drive me or such thing. Just tell him later." I said with a smile and with that I left.

Once I reached the first floor I find it hard to pass the crowd.

"Phew!" I breathed a sigh of relief once I reached the door of the club but once I step out a blond guy blocked my way.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said with anger in his tone.

"I'm going home." I retorted.

"Without me?" He asked.

"Why do I have to go home with you?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked me again this time holding my wrist. I just remained silent. What's wrong with me? I don't know either. All I know is that I badly want to go home now.

"If you want to go home you could have just told me. If it wasn't for Freed I wouldn't know, luckily I found you before you left." He began lecturing me while driving.

"You're drunk right? You're not supposed to drive." I retorted trying to change the subject.

"I'm not drunk. I just take a few sip." He answered with a scowl. "I will never put your life in danger." He added afterwards.

Blah. Blah. Blah. Why didn't you just stayed there and talked to your Cana?

"Who is Cana?" I blurted. After realizing what I said I quickly wished that I did not asked it. What's wrong with me?

Laxus looked at me with wide eyes before answering. "She's the daughter of Gildarts Clive my grandfather's friend, like Natsu, Gray, Erza and Loke she's also a childhood friend while Lucy is Natsu's girlfriend." He explained.

I remained silent. I don't know how I will react.

"Hey are you feeling well? I know you are not used to that kind of place and I'm sorry if I have to bring you there."

Silence.

"Cana has a boyfriend and his name is Bacchus. So there's no point in being jealous." He said with an annoying grin.

Me jealous? "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? IM NOT JEALOUS!" I flushed.

"Hey that's just a joke! Since you are asking Cana I just thought you'd like to know." He said while putting his one hand in front of him in a defensive manner.

"Always remember this. I'm not jealous and I'll never be jealous!" I said while giving him a death glare.

"Alright then if you say so.." He then gave me a seductive smirk.

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

* * *

**A/N: **My, my, Mirajane is too obvious. :)

Review and Recommend Peeps!


	8. All in due time

**Chapter 8: All in due time.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**-Line- **

"Mira, lock the door and check if it was secured before you leave alright?" Our manager instructed me.

"Yes Ma'am." I replied. Aside from the restaurant's guard I was the only crew left, meaning I will be the one to close the restaurant. I was supposed to be at home an hour ago but something came up, so I have to stay with my manager to assist her.

When I finished locking the doors and secured it. I handed the keys to the guard and bid farewell. It was now 10 pm and of course the streets are already dark and empty.

Sigh. Being on a closing shift is really tiring.

It was raining so I opened my umbrella and started walking on the empty streets not feeling any fear. I am used to this, after all I've been working at Fairy Tail Restaurant for a very long time and this is not the first time that this thing happened. It seems that Laxus is not here today to 'escort' me home but I don't mind. I'm too tired to deal with him.

Fortunately for me I have no duty at the restaurant tomorrow while my class will be on the afternoon so I will get enough sleep.

My train of thoughts was suddenly put to a halt.

Through the pittering and pattering of the rain I managed to hear the sound of footsteps behind me, but when I looked back I was met with empty streets and the street post's dim lights.

Hmm? Imagination.

I continued walking. Again I heard the familiar sound of footsteps.

Walk. Walk. Walk. I started walking faster, this time with more alertness and precaution.

I can hear the hurried footsteps as well as the splashing of water behind me.

Who the hell is following me? Wait. I stopped walking. No one else follow me home aside from Laxus. Hmm? What kind of game he's playing now?

Maybe he wants to scare me. Hahaha. In his dreams!

I turn around to face the person who owns the footsteps expecting a tall guy with blond hair, lightning scar on face, broad shoulder but I was met with another person. A guy with black hair. Wait! He's familiar! He was the same maniac guy at the restaurant who attempted to pull me outside the restaurant. (A/N: Chapter 4.) What is he doing here?

"Finally you noticed us Missy." A voice behind me suddenly speaks and when I turn around it was the guy with brown hair, the black haired guy's companion.

My grip at my umbrella tightened. I know I can defend myself but there were two of them. God please help me!

"Scared? Don't be. We are not here to hurt you, we are here to bring you pleasure." The black haired guy started walking at me but before he can come closer I used my umbrella and hit him square in the face.

I was about to run but the brown haired guy blocked my way. "Where do you think you're going hmmm?"

He grabbed my wrist but before he could do anything else I kicked him on the legs.

Run. I started to run. Adrenaline is running through my veins. The maniacs are running after me.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH US!" One of them bellowed.

I saw a corner and quickly run towards it but it was a dead end. Crap.

"Hahaha. Ooh it seems that you have nowhere to run now.." The brown haired guy taunted.

"You gave us a more secluded place." The other guy said. And before I could react they were already holding me, the brown haired guy holding me in place, while the other one started to rip my clothes. I tried to kick them, punch them. Anything but nothing happened. The other guy licked my cheeks.

"I knew you'd be this delicious."

I started crying while my vision started to get blurred. "L-Lax-Laxus" I manage to utter beyond my desperation.

"Hmm.. He's not here Baby. You're ours now..."

I closed my eyes and started praying to all the saints I know. Please help me. Anyone. Anything. My body is getting weaker and weaker as well as my hope. Just when I already lose hope. I heard a shout.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Who is it? The two guys holding me quickly let go and the next thing I heard is the sound of struggling, punches being thrown and the sound of voices being in pain.

Slowly I opened my eyes. I can see Laxus with a murdering look in his eyes. The two guys are now laying in the wet ground but he does not show any attempts of stopping from hitting them.

"P-ple-ase.. S-St-Stop.." The black haired guy mumbled, blood oozing from his face while the brown haired guy is now unconscious.

Using the remaining strength in my body I stand up.

"L-Laxus..." I utter but it seems that he did not hear me.

Slowly I walk towards him, holding my ripped clothes in place. "Laxus." I put my hand on his shoulder and instantly he calmed down.

I saw the guys who attempted to rape me and they are beyond beaten if he did not stopped they would have died any moment.

Abruptly Laxus stood up. His eyes are shadowed by his wet hair. He then removed his jacket and covered it in my nearly naked state. He lifted me with ease and carried me.

**-Line-**

"Just wait here for awhile." He said. We are now in his condo.

When we are on our way here I was about to tell him to take me home but decided against it. If my siblings saw me in this state they will just worry. And I don't want that to happen.

"C-can I use your phone?" I asked him. He just gave me a nod in response, he has been quiet for a very long time.

"Lisanna, Elfman don't worry I'm fine, something came up with the restaurant. Don't worry. Take Care of yourself there. I'll just go home tomorrow. Okay?" When I hang up I notice Laxus standing in front of me.

"Here." He handed me a pair of his sweatshirt and pants. "You can use the bathroom." I nod.

"Thank you." I told him. His eyes widen.

"No. Don't thank me. If I just came earlier you wouldn't be like that. Sorry." He replied averting his gaze.

"You don't have to be sorry. If it wasn't for you I would probably be..." I wasn't able to finish my sentence. My lips and whole body suddenly began to shake. I closed my eyes. I felt his arms around me, hugging me. Giving me comfort that I needed.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you. No matter what happens." He mumbled.

-Line-

It's been half an hour and I have already changed in Laxus' clothes which is two times bigger for me. But at least I am now dry and comfortable sitting on his sofa drinking a hot chocolate.

I stand up and began searching for Laxus to borrow some pillow and blanket, so that I can sleep in the sofa. It's embarrassing that I'll be sleeping in his place but I was left with no choice. I saw his room and without knocking I opened the door.

When I opened the door I was shocked to see him. He was standing there with his blond hair dripping wet, some of the water are running down to his broad shoulders, to his muscular chest, down to his abs. And he was wearing nothing but a towel. A towel that is dangerously hanging on his hips.

When I return my gaze at his face, I was surprised to see him looking at me.

"So-sorry." I squeaked. I was about to close the door and leave when he suddenly pulled me. A minute ago he was standing there and now he was here in front of me. How did he do that?

He then put me in between his arms, my back facing the door. Trapping me.

I gulped. I can't do anything but gulp. His orange eyes looking at me with intensity. He then put one arm on my hips. He put his hand on my wrist guiding my hand towards his abs. "Are you feeling okay now?" He said lustfully.

I nod. Too mesmerized to say a word. And before I knew it he was kissing me. His lips moving expertly in my mouth causing me to close my eyes.

"Hmmm.." I moan. And he took the chance to insert his tongue on mine. His hand making circular movement on my hips.

"Hmm... Touch me." He said in between our kisses. Still holding my wrist guiding me to touch him in various places. After a minute or so, I was touching him voluntarily. To his neck, his face, his chest and to his abs. Those delicious abs.

He removed his lips in mine and I groan in protest. Then I felt him kissing my neck. Nipping it. Unconsciously I anchored my neck to the side giving him a better access.

"M-Mira..." He mumbled while nipping my neck. He removed his mouth on my neck. I closed my eyes expecting something.

"Y-You can sleep in the bed. I'll sleep in the couch." I open my eyes and that's when I saw him walking towards his closet. He grabs a few clothes, a blanket and a pillow.

"Goodnight." He said. I remain standing. Wh-What happened?

He then gently pushed me aside. I look at him with blank, clueless eyes. He smirked at me.

"All in due time Mira. Goodnight." He said again. After that he gave me a smack on the lips and walked away.

**-Line-**

**A/N:** I was supposed to give you a teaser for the next chapter but... I don't want to spoil the moment. :D

R&R GUYS!


	9. Revelation

**Chapter 9: Revelation**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and its characters.**

**A/N: I hope you're still with me. Sorry if it took me so long to update.**

* * *

Slowly I opened my eyes. The first thing I notice is the bright sunlight coming from the open window signaling that it was already morning.

Slowly I began to take the surroundings around me. From the beige colored walls, the television located in front of the bed, frames and the pair of earphones located in the bedside table.

"Good Morning Sunshine." Laxus greeted me. He was leaning on the door, watching me.

I closed my eyes for a while. And I began to remember the events that happened yesterday. All of it.

"Hey.." I felt him sitting on the edge of the bed.

When I opened my eyes I saw him looking at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" He said.

I nod. "Good Morning.." I greeted him.

"I brought you clothes to wear. Take a bath first then we will eat." He said before kissing me in my forehead.

* * *

Once I was in his bathroom I began think. Yesterday I was almost raped, he saved me, he kissed me and then all of a sudden he stop_ped._ What is the real score between us? All in due time? What was that supposed to mean? I wish I have the courage to ask him.

* * *

As I emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of jeans and a blouse which I think he brought somewhere I saw him sitting on his couch and once he saw me he quickly stood up and led me outside of his condo.

"Where are we going?" I asked him while averting my gaze. I just can't afford to look at him.

"Hmm? We will eat." He replied.

"Why do have to eat outside?" I raise a curious brow still averting my gaze.

"I don't know how to cook.." He answered.

"I can cook..." I murmured enough for him to hear.

To my surprise he holds my chin and titled it upwards forcing to look at him.

"I know but as much as I want you to cook for me I don't want to exhaust you, maybe next time." He smiled at me.

Smile? He's smiling now. Not just a grin or a smirk but a smile. A real one.

* * *

I ordered pancakes with chocolate syrup on top and a hot chocolate while Laxus only ordered a cup of coffee.

"What are you planning to do today?" He asked me as we ate.

"Hmm.. I have classes today." I replied while munching my pancakes.

"What time?" He continued asking.

"At eleven." I simply answered.

"Until?" He asked again.

"Five. Why?" I asked him this time.

But instead of answering he just gave me another question.

"You don't have duties at the restaurant today right?" He inquires but I did not bother to answer him this time.

"After this I'll take you home so you can prepare, for your classes. Then I'll pick you up before eleven to take you to school and after that I'll be picking you up again after school." He explained.

"So now you're acting as my bodyguard?" I mocked him.

He grins "Suite yourself but I'll be more delighted if you will refer me as your boyfriend."

* * *

After his pick-up line which caused me to redden. We do as what he explained. He took me home then he picks me up before my class.

"Class Dismissed.." Our professor declared ending our class for today fifteen minutes late that it should be.

When I reached the gate I quickly notice three people.. One with blue hair, a guy with long green hair and a female with brown hair.

"Why are you here?" I asked them surprised.

"Master Laxus is doing something so he called us to escort you home." Freed answered.

"What? But you don't have to do that I can take care of myself." I gave them a reassuring smile.

"We heard what happened yesterday and it's an order from Master which I will never disobey." Freed said with determination.

And with that I wasn't able to say no. While we were walking on our way to my home which usually took me less than thirty minutes our silent walk was suddenly interrupted by a loud growling sound which is owned by no other that Bickslow.

"Where's your manners!" Evergreen said as she continues to whack Bickslows head.

"What can I do I'm hungry!" Bickslow retorted.

"Do you want to eat? I know a place near here that serves delicious food." I invited them.

"Are you sure? We don't want to bother you." Freed said.

"Yes. Don't mind this perverted idiot." Evergreen added.

"No it's fine with me. Let's go.."

* * *

In less than an hour we already reached the place I am referring and we have ordered some burgers, fries, chicken and soft drinks. When they started eating it was clear that Bickslow is not the only one who is hungry but as well as Freed and Evergreen although they tried their very best to act like they're not.

"You told me Laxus is doing something right? What is it?" I blurted the question that has been lingering in head.

"Hmm.. He's filing a case for those two who have the guts to touch ya." Bickslow answered.

"What? He does not have to do that! They were already beaten and I think that's enough. Where is he? I have to talk to him!" I asked them preparing to leave.

"No don't do that. They deserve it!" Evergreen said through greeted teeth.

"I agree. And besides ya can't stop Master Laxus from doing that. Beating them is not enough if you'll ask meh." Bickslow added.

"Just let Master Laxus do that. He is quite over protective when it comes to you." Freed said

Over protective? Me?

"Yeah. At first I thought ya are just his flavor of the month but I guess I'm wr-" before Bickslow could even finish what he was about to say I cut him off.

"Flavor of the month?" I asked with my eyes wide with surprise as the revelation.

"Oh yeah. Master Laxus used to have different girls that changed almost every week before." Bickslow explained and I can see Evergreen and Freed giving him a warning look on my peripheral vision.

"R-Really?" I choked.

"Yes. But don't worry they are nothing compared to you I bet that he doesn't even know their names." Bickslow said.

I took a deep breath. I don't know but I suddenly found it hard to breath.

* * *

I was now laying on my bed thinking. I've been thinking for a long time. It was now dark outside with the rain falling from the sky.

Flavor of the month?

_"Oh yeah. Master Laxus used to have different girls that changed almost every week before." _

I don't know but those words just kept on repeating on my mind. So he's that kind of guy huh?

I took a deep breath.

I will do something about it.

* * *

**A/N:** There. The problem and conflicts arouses.

R&R guys! :)


	10. The Confession

**Chapter 10: The Confession**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail ain't mine.**

**A/N:** This chapter is shorter than usual. Yeah I know that my other chapters are already short haha. So yeah. The title for this chapter says it all. The much awaited confession will finally happen.

Indulge!

* * *

I am currently walking on my way home or should I say dragging my feet on my way home. Today has been a very exhausting day for me. I had my duty at morning while I took my classes at the afternoon and the restaurant just happened to be fully packed! Plus the fact that I have changed my route today, instead of taking my usual less than thirty minutes route I am now taking a much longer route that takes more than forty five minutes. Hah! But this is for the better. If I won't do it then there will be a possibility that he will see me and as of now that's the last thing that I ever wanted to happen! After all, I've been taking this route for almost a week and I'm quite enjoying the change in scenery.

When I finally reached home I was greeted by my younger sister's smiling face.

"Hey Lis!" I greeted her putting my I-am-smiling-because-I'm-happy act. Although of course I am really happy to see my little sister. I've been thinking too much this past few days to feel genuine happiness. I just felt betrayed.

Sigh. Well who wouldn't?

"Nee-san there's a handsome guy waiting for you!" My little sister, Lisanna said with a teasing smile.

My smile was instantly replaced by a scowl. Handsome guy? Who is that?

"He's in the kitchen. You should see him to find out who he is." My brother Elfman who suddenly popped-in said as if he had read my thoughts.

_Is it him? _I shake my head. No it's not him. It's impossible. I tried to convince myself. Slowly I make my way towards our kitchen where my visitor is.

And I was met a guy with a blond hair.

"What are you doing here?" I asked I was surprised to hear anger in my voice.

When he heard my voice he quickly stood up from his seat. "I'm here to see you." He simply answered.

I raise a brow. See me huh? See me to what? To play with him?

"Ever since what happened back in my condo, I never saw you. I was in the restaurant for a whole day, I asked your co-worker but she said you're not there" He explained.

Yeah because I requested to stay at the kitchen and I told my co-workers to tell you that I'm not there.

"I waited for you in your school. But I waited for nothing." He continued.

Because I used the back gate.

"I tried waiting for you on the street where you usually walk on your way home." He added.

Of course. I changed route. As simple as that.

He then walks towards me. He made an attempt to touch me but I flinched.

"What do you want?" I asked him straight to the point. I want him to leave as soon as possible.

"I want to talk to you." He quickly responded.

"Talk about what?" I bellowed.

Instead of answering he just remained silent.

I closed my eyes. "Stop it." I warned him.

"Stop what?" He said with a raised brow.

"Stop playing with me! Don't pull me into your man-whoring games!" I exclaimed, trying my best to fight back my tears. All of the bitter feelings that I have been repressing in the past few days suddenly exploded.

His eyes widen and before he can form any excuse I quickly added. "What? Are you shocked to know that I knew what you are doing? Of course I knew! I'm not as dumb as you think!"

"No... Mi-Mira. I'm not playing with you." He reasoned.

"Hah." I huffed. "Really? Then what is this? If you're not playing with me then how do you call this?"

"I like you. For real." He then hugged me. "Please don't cry." And that's when I realized that I was already crying. "Please Mira! Just give me a chance and I'll prove it to you." He begged.

"I like you. I like you so much. Please..." He repeatedly said while I'm trying to remove myself from his arms.

After many failure attempts. I gave up. He was now brushing my hair using his hand. Calming me. "Let's just talk about this on some other time. I'm tired." I whisper while bowing my head.

He then nods and kissed my forehead. "Alright then. I'll leave. But promise me one thing, promise me that you won't avoid me again." He asked and when I looked at his eyes I saw something that made me agree. And that is sincerity.

He then smiled at me and hugged me again before leaving.

* * *

**A/N:** Fluffyness Overload haha.

R&R. :D


	11. Chance

**Chapter**** 11: Chance**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and its characters.**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys! :)**

* * *

**Laxus' POV**

I found out that it was Bickslow who revealed my not-so good playboy backround on Mira. As much as I badly want to beat the hell out of him I can't. I just can't. Afterall it was true.

So here I am. Standing infront of the Strauss residence. I just hope that what will I do will have a good outcome.

I took a deep breath and knocked. Once the door opened I was greeted by a pair of blue eyes.. and a white short-hair.

"Hi..." I greeted.

"Ah... Hello?" Mirajane's younger sister greeted me in return.

"I am Laxus, Mirajane's ahh friend." I introduced myself.

"Yeah I remember you. Mira-nee is not here she's in the restaurant." She politely informed me.

"Don't worry that's not the reason why I'm here, actually I want to talk to you and to your brother." I explained.

"Oh.. Alright. Come in.." She said while opening the door for me.

* * *

After she offered me some drinks which I politely declined we sat in silence before Mirajane's youngest sister spoke.

"Ahm. By the way yesterday when you went here we were not able to introduced ourselves. I am Lisanna and this is my older brother Elfman." She said while pointing towards a white-haired man who remains leaning at the wall while glaring at me. I supposed he's mad at me for what happened yesterday.

"It's nice knowing you.. " I said.

Mirajane's sister Lisanna was about to say something when his brother Elfman suddenly interrupted him.

"So why are you here? What do you want with my sister? Are you manly enough to be with her? Are you ready to face death once you cheated on her?" He bombared me with questions after questions.

"Elf-nii calm down!" Lisanna hushed him.

"Don't worry that's the main reason why I'm here. To prove that I am serious this time." I said.

"What do you mean serious this time?" Eflman asked with a glint of suspicion in his eyes.

"Well I'll be honest. I used to be a.. a womanizer but that's way back from the past. This time I'm serious. I want to prove to your sister how much I like her." I answered.

"How am I supposed to believe you? A man should never play with a woman's heart!" He proclaimed.

What's with him and manliness?

"Well I'll agree with Elf-nii. Why should we on believe you? I mean.. I didn't mean to offend you but you said it yourself. You used to be a womanizer how can we be assured that you will not treat Mira-nee as one of your girls?" Lisanna added.

"Because she isn't." I answered with sincerity. "Although at first I never really planned to take her seriously but I realized that I have developed deep feelings towards her."

I took a deep breath.

"Just give me a chance. I promised not to waste it. Just please.." I pleaded. In my entire life I have never begged. I always get what I want with just a snap of my finger. But this time..

This time it's different.

"We are not in the place to give you a chance, its on Mira-nee's hands." Lisanna said.

I nod. "I know but I still want to ask permission from you. After all you are important for your sister, I want to prove not just to her but also to you how serious I am."

Both Strauss just remained silent for awhile, before Elfman broke the silence.

"Enough talking, just prove to us how manly you are for my sister!" He exclaimed.

"Ah Elf-nii means that it's ok. As long as you won't hurt Mira-nee it's fine with us.." Lisanna smiled at me.

I gave them a smile in return. "Thanks.."

* * *

**Mirajane's P.O.V.**

"_Miss I ordered juice not wine!" An angry costumer complained._

_"Sorry Mam we'll bring your order immediately. We are very sorry.." My manager apologizes._

_After that she walked towards me and directed me to enter in the kitchen._

_"Mira what's happening to you? This is the third time that a costumer complained!" She said._

_"I-I'm really sorry Mam.." I said while bowing my head._

_"Go home..." She ordered me which causes me look up._

_"I know something is bothering you. So just go home and take a rest okay?" She said while looking at me with concern._

_**"**__I-I'm really sorry.." I repeated._

_"It's fine maybe if you will take a rest you will feel better.." My manager said before walking away, leaving me feeling guilty._

Sigh. That's the reason why I'm currently walking on my way towards home. I am now taking my usual thirty minutes route, well if Laxus will just pop at my house then there's no sense it avoiding him right?

But Arggh! After my outburst and his confession I just don't know what to do anymore. I wan't him to leave me alone, to stay away from me but there some part of me wanting him to stay with me.

When I reached home I was greeted by my younger brother and sister.

And there was also a familiar blond hair.

"M-Mira.. I'll leave if you are not yet ready to talk to me, I was about to leave anyway." Laxus explained.

But before he can even stand up I quickly speak. "Stay. Let's talk." I realized that maybe if I will talk to him then it will help me to clear my mind. After all I don't want to suffer another sleepless night anymore.

He seems to be shocked by my response because he just remained silent for a while before he suddely talked "A-Are you sure?" He asked me.

To which I answered a not-so-confident "Yes."

* * *

Lisanna and Elfman went outside saying something about 'projects' and 'groceries' but I know that they just want to give us some space. To which I am grateful. We really need space.

"Mira.. I know that you are confused.." Laxus stated.

"Of course I'm confuse.. Who wouldn't?" I quickly responded. He just took a deep breath.

"Why don't you just leave me alone? Just find another girl to play with." I bellowed. "After all I'm just another girl right?" I added.

To my surprise he stood up "You. Are. Not. Just. Another. Girl" He said through greeted teeth.

"Let's not talk now, you are still angry and I understand.. I'll be back tomorrow if that's okay with you." And with that he stand up.

* * *

It was past midnight and I am still wide awake.

"M-Mira-nee?" Lisanna whom I share a room suddenly speak making me jump from my bed.

"Lisanna? It's late you should be sleeping now." I said trying to sound alright.

"Mira-nee I think he's a good guy." She said out-of-the-blue making me turn around to look at him.

"How could you said that? You don't even know him.." I asked her with a frown.

"Yeah but I can see sincerity in him. Do know that he went here to ask permission to us?" She revealed to me causing my eyes to widen.

"P-permission?" I managed to utter.

She nod. "Yes. Just give him a chance Mira-nee. I can tell that he really likes you. Goodnight." And with that she returned to sleep as if nothing happened.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be about Mirajane's decision (Ah finally). :D**

** R&R peeps!**


	12. The Talk

**Chapter 12: The Talk.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**A/N:**Kamusta na? Buhay pa ba kayo at handang magbasa ng kwento ko? Haha.

Sorry I'm just in the mood to speak using my mother tongue. :D And just so you know, I really appreciate your reviews! So thank you and please continue reviewing, it keeps every writer motivated and I am not an exception to that matter.

So.. Here's another chapter guys!

* * *

When I woke up the next morning Lisanna and Elfman are already gone. I glanced at the clock and I realized it's already seven in the morning. I have my duty at the restaurant at eight so I started to prepare myself.

Upon reaching the mirror of the bathroom I was greeted by an image of a woman with tangled white hair, a pair of tired blue eyes with big black bags underneath. Sigh. That's the result of having only three hours of sleep.

I examined myself, nothing is special about me. I am not that beautiful at all so it's really unbelievable for him to change just for me. I am sure that his past girls are all beautiful, sexy, rich and all that I'm not.

Another Sigh. I wish I have more self-confidence and self-esteem.

* * *

**"**Good Morning!" I greeted my co-workers.

Upon seeing me my manager quickly made a beeline towards me. "Mira are you ready to work now? You don't have to push yourself if you're not yet ready." She told me looking very concerned.

"No Mam I'm fine now.. I'm really sorry for what happened yesterday.." I apologized while giving her a reassuring smile.

* * *

Serve. Order. Serve. Order.

While I'm doing my usual routine in the restaurant I can't help but to remember my little sister -Lisanna's words.

_"I can see sincerity in him. Do know that he went here to ask permission to us?"_

_"Just give him a chance Mira-nee. I can tell that he really likes you. Goodnight."_

Sigh. This is the nth time that I sighed this morning. I don't know what Laxus did to convince my sister but he surely got her approval. He told me that he'll talk to me today and I can't help but to feel anxious. What will I say to him? What will he say to me? What will happen after we met and talked? Anxiety began to creep up to my body.

No. No. No. I shake my head. This is not the right time to think about my issues in life, to think about him. Focus Mira! I scold myself. I need to focus on my job and momentarily forget everything that has nothing to with it.

After hours of serving a gentle tap from my shoulder caught my attention. It's my manager.

"Well done. Just take the order from table five and after that you can leave." She said with a smile.

"Yes Mam." I quickly responded while heading towards the said table.

Thankfully I have successfully managed to focus on my job that I have forgotten about the time. After I finished taking the orders I went to the employee's locker room and dressed.

* * *

Once I reached outside I was greeted by a guy.. No other than Laxus Dreyar.

"H-Hey.." He greeted me, removing himself from his leaning position against the restaurant's wall.

I just gave him a nod as a response, suddenly I found myself unable to speak.

"Ah.." He walked towards me but not too close. "Are you ready?" He asked me.

"Ready for what?" I answered.

"To talk." He simply replied.

I closed my eyes. "Yes. Let's talk."

Laxus and I had settled to talk to a park nearby the restaurant. The park is nearly empty aside from some kids playing at the swing, making it much more convenient for us to talk.

I sit on a bench and watched the kids while playing. They seem to be enjoying their selves, with their big smiles attached to their cute little faces, their laughter and giggles makes me feel envious. I wish I can do that. Laugh as if it will be the solution to all of my problems.

My moment was ruined by the person sitting beside me. The source of my major problem.

"Spit what you want to tell me."I told him.

"Have you eaten and slept enough?" Laxus quickly asked me.

"That has nothing to do with you just be straight to the point." I retorted.

He takes a deep breath. "Your health has something to do with me Mira, please eat enough and sleep in time." He said.

_Whoa. So he's treating me like a child now?_

"I want to take care of you. Maybe I had been a womanizer but everyone deserves a second chance right?" He added.

_"I can see sincerity in him. Do know that he went here to ask permission to us?"_

"If you will just give me a chance I promise not to waste it.." Laxus continued looking at me almost pleadingly.

_"Just give him a chance Mira-nee. I can tell that he really likes you. Goodnight."_

I was about to talk when he suddenly lift his hand in front of me, silencing me.

"You don't have to answer right away.. After all I won't take No as an answer." He said.

"If you don't need my answer then what's the point of talking to me?" I asked with a raised brow.

Laxus gave me a smile. Had this been a different situation I would probably be happy that finally he had learn to smile, not just a grin or a smirk but I am still hurt and I right now I can't afford to be happy.

"I know I've said it before but I'll say it again and again. I like you and whether you like it or not I'll do my best to prove it."

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter will much longer and interesting. I think so? Perhaps? Haha I'm not sure. It depends. I know this is quite dull but I have to write this so bear with this chappy.

**Review Peeps!**


	13. Slam book

**Chapter 13: Slam book**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and its characters.**

**A/N:**I assume the all of you knows what a slam book is right? For young fellows out there who doesn't know it well I can't blame you with modern technology on its finest presented in front of you a slam book is definitely forgotten or out of the business. Just Google it up if you want to find out what a slam book is. :)

**Promote. Promote. Promote.**

**Miraxus fans out there who wants to read more of Miraxus fanfics try reading (If you haven't read it yet) A Dragon Soars but A Demon Falls. :)**

I hope you find this chapter. Long.

* * *

It has been a week since Laxus' and Mirajane's talk. Laxus made it as his responsibility to wait for her outside the restaurant to accompany her home. Safe and sound.

During the week the tension between them somehow lifted but the awkwardness still remains.

**Laxus' P.O.V**

Knock. Knock. Knock. After three knocks the door opened revealing a beautiful white-haired woman with a pair of equally beautiful blue eyes.

"W-What are you doing here?" She asked me looking very surprised.

"Aaah.. I just want to invite you.. here." I said and handed her the ticket.

Mirajane then looked at the ticket with curiosity. "You+Me. Knowing each other for the better.. An event for future c-couples?" She said reading the information written at the ticket out loud, I bowed my head from embarrassment.

"Y-You want m-me to attend this with you?" She muttered in disbelief. I nod.

She seems to think for a moment. "When?"

"S-Sunday." I answered looking everywhere but her. I just can't look at her.

Hah! Those three they should make sure that this have a good outcome or else I'll beat them to a pulp!

"O-Okay." She agreed her voice filled with doubt.

"I-I'll pick you up at five."

_Yesterday_

**_"_**_Master! Here!" Evergreen said as she handed me two tickets._

_I raised a curious brow while giving her a what-is-the-meaning-of-this look._

_"Those are tickets for an event that will be held this Sunday." Bickslow explained._

**_"_**_It is an activity for couples or soon-to-be-couples in order for them to know each other better." Freed then added._

_"No thanks." I quickly rejected, returning the tickets in the process._

_"What? But Master it will help you and Miss Mira to get to know each other. It will make a big progress you know!" Freed insisted._

_"Really?" I said obviously not believing them._

_"Come on Master Laxus! We have gone a long way just to have these tickets! We promise it will help ya!" Bickslow tried to convince me._

_"It will help you to prove on Mira how serious you are!" Evergreen added._

_"Are you sure?" I look at them with scrutinizing gaze._

_"Yes. 100%!" They all answered._

_End of Flashback._

Hah! My poor dignity! If my situation with Mirajane becomes worse after this I'll beat them. Three of them.

* * *

Sunday came. And I am currently standing in front of the Strauss' residence.

After I knocked the door opened and Mira came out. Wearing her usual jeans, snickers and black shirt. The same color of my shirt.

I wonder. How can she do that? Wearing simple clothes but still manage to look stunning. She's really one of a kind.

"How long the trip will be?" She asked snapping me from my reverie.

"According to Freed it's just 30 minutes away." I answered while opening my car for her.

"So it's Freed's plan?" She asked again once I have settled myself from the driver's seat.

"Ah yes. Him, Evergreen and of course Bickslow." I replied.

She nods. The rest of our trip was covered with awkward silence. I wish this awkwardness between the two of us will melt away.

* * *

Once we arrived at the event we are greeted by the ushers and led us to a small circular table. When I looked around I noticed the set-up. Every couple has their own small table and instead of flowers in a vase, some colorful pens are located in the middle.

Tch. Colorful pens? What is this? An art class?

I look at the woman in front of me and noticed that she's also observing the place.

"Mira.." I tried to catch her attention and I succeed. "Are you hungry?" I asked, she just shakes her head as a response.

"Do you want some water, juice, coffee or tea?" I added.

Again she shakes her head.

"Hmm.. Perhaps a Strawberry Smoothie? That's your favorite right?" I insist.

"No. Laxus I'm fine. Thank you." She said in a dismissing tone, causing me to shut up.

"GOOD EVENING LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" The loud booming voice of the Master of Ceremony caught our attention.

"Thank you for patiently waiting. You are all here as couples or as 'future' couples." The MC introduced making me smile loving the thought of us as 'future couples' but when my gaze shifted to Mirajane I notice that she's frowning.

"You probably want to know your partner better but do not have any clue on what to do. And I just want to say that all of you are lucky because we are here to help you with that!" The MC continued.

"And we will help you on your step towards knowing each other with the use this!" And the MC raised a notebook.

A notebook? Tch.

"Uh-uh-uh it's not just a notebook. It's a slam book!" The MC exclaimed.

Huh I knew it. This is just a waste of time. I look at Mirajane.

"Hey do you want to leave now? I wouldn't mind. We can just go in some other places if you want." I asked her.

"Why? We are already here. Might as well do it." She shrugged.

"O-Okay." I simply answered.

"First and for most we will hand you the slam book and you have to fill up the questions it's up to you if you'll be honest in answering the questions but we advise you to be honest, after all HONESTY IS THE BEST POLICY hahaha. Well you attended this activity to know your partner better and it will not work if you will not be honest." The MC instructed.

I looked at the paper that was given to us and started scanning the questions. Slam book. What are we High School students?

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Motto:**

A motto? How corny!

**Educational Attainment:**

Am I applying for a job here? They should have just asked us to bring a resume. That will much more convenient.

**Occupation:**

**Characteristics of Ideal Boyfriend/Girlfriend: (At least Five)**

**Number of Past Girl/Boyfriends:**

What? Do I have to answer this? Shitty Shit! Mother of all Shitness!

**What is CRUSH?**

Crush? I'll show them what crush is once I've CRASHED the face of whoever planned this.

**What is LOVE?**

Ah! This is getting annoying and annoying.

**What do you like the most about your partner?**

I peek at Mirajane who was busily answering the questions.

**What do you hate the most about your partner?**

Again I can't help but to look at her. What do I hate the most about her?

"You might have noticed that it has only few questions. We have decided to only include important matters for you to be able to focus on 'important things.' Once you have finished you have to exchange your slam book with your partner." The annoying MC further instructed.

After the most embarrassing ten minutes of my life Mirajane handed me her Scrapbook.

"Ah.. Thank you." I mutter expecting her to say something like "Let's get out of this annoying place" or "I'm hungry let's just eat instead of wasting our time here" but she just lend her open palm in front of me.

"What? You want to leave?" I asked her with enthusiasm.

"No. Idiot. Give me your slam book in return." She simply answered.

"W-What?" I choked.

"Your. Slam book." She said as if talking to a retard while pointing at my slam book.

I look at the notebook in front of me and scanned my answers.

**Name:**_Laxus Dreyar._

**Age:**_23_

**Motto:**_ Everything happens for a reason._

**Educational Attainment:**_Business Management Graduate._

**Occupation:**_N/A_

**Characteristics of Ideal Boyfriend/Girlfriend: (At least Five)** _Brave, Smart, Hard-Working, Optimistic and most of all she should have the softest and shiniest white hair and a pair of most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen._

**What is CRUSH?** _Crush is admiring? Yeah Admiring._

**What is LOVE?** _Love is a strong affection you felt for another person._

**Number of Past Girl/Boyfriends:**_I never had any__serious relationship to anyone and I want to have my first serious relationship with the girl sitting in front of me. A man can dream right? :)_

**What do you like the most about your partner?**_I like everything about her but what I like the most is her personality._

**What do you hate the most about your partner?**_That she doesn't know how beautiful she is._

No. I won't give it to her. I won't let see my corny ans-

When I didn't give it to her she just forcefully snatched it from me. Ah dammit! I should have just burned that notebook and much better I should have not just answered it!

This is embarrassing! What will Mirajane think of me after she read my answers? Ah damn! I swear I'll beat those three annoying idiots once I'm done here and I'll put them six feet from the g-

My series of sadistic thoughts was interrupted when Mirajane suddenly spoke.

"Your Motto is common but still catchy." She suddenly said leaving me dumbfounded.

"You have finished a Business Course? Really?" She added looking genuinely interested. A smile began to creep up my face.

I nod. Wow she's interested in my information? Plus the fact that she's talking properly to me this time!

"What's your occupation?" She asked with a frown.

"Occupation? Ah.. I have.. a car, a condo. I also have savings in my bank acc-"

"I am asking for you occupation not your properties." She said slowly reverting to her old self.

Oh-Uh.

"Ah I will inherit my grandfather's business in the near future s-" I began explaining but I was cut off.

"You don't have a job don't you?" She inquire and I just l nod.

"I-I'll find a job promise!" I said.

She just raised a brow. "Do what you think is right. And do it for yourself not for anyone."

After saying those words she continued reading my answers and I notice a deep shade of red began to creep up on her face.

"Hey are you alright?" I began to worry. I began to stand up but she stopped me.

"Don't you have any question to my answers?" She asked timidly.

Ask her? She wants me to ask her?

Feeling happy now that I am finally out of the hot seat. I began to read Mirajane's answers so that I can ask questions to her this time.

**Name:**_Mirajane Strauss_

**Age:**_19_

**Motto:**_ Focus on making yourself better. Not on thinking that you are better._

I smiled at her motto. I like it. Just how I like her.

"I like your motto.." I said without leaving my gaze at the paper in front of me.

**Educational Attainment:**_Graduating College Student._

**Occupation:**_Part-time waitress._

**Characteristics of Ideal Boyfriend/Girlfriend: (Atleast Five)**

Oh I like this part. I wonder what will be her answer?

Someone with a blond hair, with a good muscular body, can defend me, likes me more anything in this world. And someone with the name of Laxus Dreyar.

Hohoho. A grin began to crept up my cheeks as I imagine her answers. I glance at Mira but she is just bowing still looking at my answers the color of her cheeks just got redder and redder by the minute. My brows furrowed.

"Hey are you sure you're okay?" I asked her the second time. To which she just gave me a nod as a response.

I continue reading her most anticipated answers.

**Characteristics of Ideal Boyfriend/Girlfriend: (At least Five)**

_1. He should have a good Educational Background._

_2. Knows how to Cook._

_3. Knows how to Clean._

_4. Knows how to do the laundry efficiently. (No stains should remain.)_

_5. Knows how to massage._

I sweat drop. This is a joke right?

"M-Mira? Is this really the characters you want for your future boyfriend or for your future house maid?" I can't help but to ask.

"Hah?" She asked me in return. Her color is finally coming back to normal.

"Your answers in your ideal boyfriend.. They are.. Unusual.." I said.

"Why do you have a problem with that?" She asked with a challenging tone.

"No. No." I responded. I have the number 1 but not the rest. Dammit!

**What is CRUSH?**

_An intense and usually passing infatuation._

**What is LOVE?**

_An assurance of affection, warm attachment, enthusiasm, or devotion with unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for the good of another._

I smirked. Very well said. As expected of her.

**Number of Past Girl/Boyfriends:**_0_

After all I'm her first kiss. The thought made me smile.

"Hey why are you smiling? Are you laughing at my answers?" The woman in front of me asked.

"No! Of course not! I'm just enjoying your answers!" I defended.

**What do you like the most about your partner?**

_It's for me to know and for him to find out._

**What do you hate the most about your partner?**

_The same as the above._

WHAT THE?

"Hey Mira! Your last answers." I said pointing at her last answers.

"What? It's for me to know." She said nonchalantly.

"B-But.." Arggh! And I here I am hoping to discover the way she look at me.

* * *

After the event the MC told us that we can keep our partner's answers. And so we did. After that we decided to eat. We are now inside of my car driving on our way home, and Mirajane is silent as usual. Not because she is ignoring me as what she have done this past few days but because she is fast asleep and unconsciously leaning on my shoulders.

The event might me an annoying, irritating, aggravating and exhausting one, but I am still thankful because somehow, the said event manages to lift the awkwardness between the two of us.

* * *

**A/N:** What can you say? Slam book anyone? Haha.

Hohoho. Just so you know the motto's mentioned above are my real principles in life while Mirajane's 'Ideal Boyfriend' are my usual answers whenever I was asked Hahaha but I'm giving them those answers just for fun. I enjoy seeing my friend's reactions. :D

**Review. :)**


	14. Production Manager

**Chapter 14: Production Manager**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and its awesome characters.**

**A/N: **Do I bore you out with my chapters?I have observed that I get more reviews in short chapters than longer ones. •3• So I guess I'll just stick with shorter ones.

* * *

**Still on Laxus' P.O.V**

"I will not hire you just because you are my grandson." Came Gramps booming voice.

I am currently in his office at the second floor of Fairy Tail Restaurant.

"I know and I don't want you to hire me just because of that pathetic reason. I am just giving it a shot. This restaurant had been our family business ever since and I've realized that I should put more effort in learning how to handle it." I said with determination.

Yes. I am actually applying for a job. Ashamed will be an underestimated on what I had felt three days ago when Mirajane asked me about my job, and I also realized that she's actually right.

Since I graduated three years ago I never tried to apply for a job although there are some companies who actually offered me a job, I declined it all believing that I can live without a job, instead I settled on waiting for my chance to take-over my grandfather's restaurant...

But someone helped me realized that waiting is not the only option. There are times that you have to take the necessary actions.

**Mirajane's POV**

~0~

_**I thought happiness starts with H.**_

_**Why does mine starts with U?**_

~0~

Sigh. He's at it again. Since the event involving the Slam book thingy Laxus had been doing this, leaving a note with cheesy lines on my locker. Well I would be a hypocrite if I will say that I am not affected by his lines but if he thinks that I will easily fall with his antics NO NO NO and another big NO! I'm not playing hard-to-get but I'm still afraid. Afraid that.. my suspicion will actually turn out to be.. True.

I know that all people can change if they want to, but changing cannot be attained in just a blink of an eye especially if you will change a thing that you've been doing for so long and so I am giving Laxus the needed time for him to change what we want to change. I also want him to change not just because he wants a girl but because he wants to further improve himself.

When I finished dressing and preparing myself, I immediately went outside the locker room and I found most all of the employees near the stairs on the second floor. The second floor of the restaurant is where you will find the employee's locker room and Master Makarov's office.

"Hey.. What's happening here?" I inquire to one of my co-worker.

"Ah. Master Makarov called us for awhile to make an announcement." Kinana informed me.

Hmm.. Announcement? I wonder what will it be?

The door of Master Makarov's office suddenly opened and from there Master Makarov imerged... with Laxus in tow.

Laxus? I rubbed my eyes to ensure that I am not seeing things and there he is. It's really Laxus.

"Oh.. Who is that guy?" I heard one of my co-worker asked.

"He's handsome.." Another girl squealed. Oh. Well he's really handsome wearing that black polo which accentuate his broad arms, muscular chest and he's definitely handsome with that smile in his face my eyes traveled upwards and that's when I saw his orange eyes staring intensely... at me. He's staring at me as if.. I am the only thing he can see.

Suddenly I felt my cheeks heat up and I bow my head in attempt to hide the blush in my face.

"Okay Listen Kiddos!" Master Makarov said. I turned my attention towards him but I can still feel the intensity of the gaze coming from a certain blond.

"I called you all here to announce that starting today we will have a new employee.." Master Makarov started.

New Employee? Who would that be? As far as I know there are no more vacant position as a crew, manager and security guard in this restaurant aside from... our Production Manager who resigned few months ago but... Who would that be?

I look from my left, no one aside from some employees that I already know can be seen. To my right, no new faces. To my back, still familiar faces and to my front... Still same old faces.

My search for the new employee has been interrupted by Master Makarov's voice.

"I want you to meet.. Laxus. He'll be our new Production Manager for a month..." Master Makarov declared and I gasp.

Fortunately my gasp was unheard because of some swooning and giggling girls.

"KYAAA We will have a very HOT Production Manager!"

"Hey Laxus.. I'm Trixie.."

Among all speaking female high-pitch giggling voices, a male voice suddenly spoke.

"Production Manager for a month? Master what is that supposed to mean?" It's our Chef.

"Yes just for a month. I have to test him and see if he can do his assigned job perfectly. After a month I will decide if he will continue with his job or not.." Master Makarov explained.

* * *

**A/N: **A **Production Manager** is involved with the planning, coordination and control of manufacturing processes. They ensure that goods and services are produced efficiently and that the correct amount is produced at the right cost and level of quality.

**Reviews will be much appreciated! :)**


	15. Lunch

**Chapter 15: Lunch**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Fairy Tail and its characters.**

**A/N: **I am very SORRY for updating so late.

And to _Oliver _just so you know I am actually a Girl. No need for the Mister. Haha.

I got my idea for this chapter when I was on my way home and suddenly it began raining cats and dogs. The rain is so intense that even with my umbrella I was still dripping wet when I reached my place.

Soo.. that's the story How. Hohoho. I'm just in the mood to share. :D

And YAY! Finally my thesis is finished!

Parteey Parteey!

Please leave some REVIEWS so I'll be motivated to make MORE and FAST chapters.

**Indulge!**

* * *

* Overseeing the production process.

* Drawing up a production schedule.

* Ensuring that the production is cost effective.

* Making sure that products are produced on time and are of good quality.

* Working out the human and material resources needed.

* Estimating costs and setting the quality standards.

* Monitoring the production processes and adjusting schedules as needed.

* Being responsible for the selection and maintenance of equipment.

* Monitoring product standards and implementing quality-control programmes.

GAH! Those are part of my job and imagine? It's my first day at work and the old man is already torturing me with this endless work! This is ridiculous! How can he expect a single man to do all this work by himself?

I scratched the back of my head while my eyes unconciously darted at the clock hanging at the wall opposite of my desk. It's ten minutes before our break. For the past few hours I've been reading the reports of the past production manager and it appears that the ex-production manager left me with many work to do. HAH! One thing is for sure -it will give me many sleepless nights and hard working days.

I closed my eyes for awhile. Hmm.. I wonder, What is she doing right now? Suddenly a thought came into my mind. A very wonderful thought!

With my new found energy I left my office and went downstairs since my office is located at the second floor just like gramps' and the other employees of this resto.

Upon reaching the ground floor my eyes quickly searched for a certain white-haired beauty and when I finally found her I happily made a beeline towards her.

"Hey.." I greeted her and she jumps in surprise.

"Oh! It's you!" Mirajane replied.

"I'm just thinking if we could you know uhmm.. eat lunch together?" I asked her while scratching the back of my neck.

"Lunch? Oh.. You're a staff so your break is at twelve right?" She asked me in return.

I nod.

"The service crews and chefs has different time of lunch since we can't leave the costumers unattended." She informed me.

I blinked.

"So.. What time is your lunch? I can wait." I inquired.

"Mine is always at eleven." She replied casually.

"You already ate without me!" I exclaimed.

"Why? I'm not required to eat with you and even if we have the same lunch breaks I still cannot eat with you." She informed in a as-a-matter-of-factly way.

"You don't want to eat with me?" I said, hurt is evident through my voice.

"No dumbass! I always bring my own lunch just like some crew here and I know you can't cook so obviously you'll just buy some food outside or here which will take some time and I can't afford to waste time since I have to work for a living." She explained.

"Excuse me but I have a table to serve." She added and within a second she's gone.

Sigh. And here I am thinking that I can finally have a lovely lunch with her. Everyday.

But oh.. There's still hope.

* * *

I am currently descending the stairs while whistling a happy tune. After the lunch event yesterday I quickly made the necessary actions.

First, I talked to gramps and requested if I can have my lunch earlier than it should be. So I can finally eat with her.

And second, I prepared my own lunch. So I can finally eat with her. Everyday.

"Heeeey Mira~" I said in a sing-song voice while making my way towards her. She's probably going to the locker room since I met her down the stairs.

She looked at me for a moment. "What?"

And excitedly I showed her my lunchbox. A plain black lunchbox.

She frowns. "I told you I can't have a lunch wit-" but before she can finish her sentence I cut her off.

"Naah. Don't worry Almighty Laxus has fixed everything. Let's eat." I said.

* * *

"What is that?" She asked looking very suspicious.

What is suspicious about my lunch?

"It's my lunch." I simply answered.

"Is it edible?" She further inquire.

We are currently at the locker room. I found out that Mirajane eats here because it's more convenient and.. peaceful. While the other crew are downstairs.

"Of course it's edible! I cooked it for myself!" I said smugly.

HAH! Although I almost burned my kitchen. Almost. Atleast I was able to cook though it's colored black because it's burned.

Reluctantly she nods. She looks still unconvince and I have to convince her with my cooking ability.

**Characteristic's of Mirajane's Ideal Boyfriend:**

1. He should have a good Educational Backround. _Check_. √

2. Knows how to Cook.

I took the first bite of my master piece. And..

And..

PWE! Dammit. PWE! PWE! PWE!

"Hey Laxus! Are you alright?" Mirajane asked me quickly handing me a bottle of water and tapping my back.

Hah! Darn. I think I'm almost poisoned, luckily I was able to spit it all.

"Are you alright?" I look up at a very concerned Mirajane who is still tapping me at my back.

"Y-Yes. Thank you." I said.

"Good." She said obviously relieved.

"Here. Let's just share my lunch." She kindly offered.

"What? No. I'll just bu-"

"I insist."

And so we share a very delicous, mouth-watering, edible, nonpoisonous lunch.

* * *

It was now six in the afternoon and I am still at my office. My work ended an hour ago but I have decided to stay. Mirajane's shift will end at seven so I'll just wait for her.

When the clock signals seven I made my way outside the locker room where I think where she is.

I leaned at the wall and closed my eyes. Two days of work and I'm already dead tired. When I heard footsteps I quickly opened my eyes expecting to see a familiar pair of blue eyes, but I was met with a pair of brown eyes.

"Hey Laxus.." She greeted me with a high-pitched voice and I quirk a brow. She knows my name?

"I'm Leila.. Crew." She said lifting a hand in front of me.

"I see." I said nonchalantly not bothering to accept the handshake she was offering. She already knows my name so I guess I don't have to introduce myself anymore. Ne?

"Are you going home now?" She asked again with the same high-pitch voice that I found irritating. Very irritating.

Yes. Leave me alone. Is the response that I badly want to tell but I stopped myself.

"Where's your way? Can I go home with you?" She continued. Very straight forward.

"Laxus?" A familiar voice interrupted us. I quickly turn my head at Mirajane's direction.

"Mira what took you so long?" I asked her.

"Huh? You're waiting for me?" She replied clearly confuse.

"Ofcourse. Come on let's go." And I grab her hand and started dragging her downstairs, towards the restaurants main door.

"Ah bye Leila!" I heard her bid farewell while waving her free hand.

* * *

Once we are outside. We are met with the heavy downpour of rain.

"Ah do you have an umbrella?" I asked Mirajane.

"Yes. You? Did you bring your car?" She replied.

"No." Is my short answer.

"Let's just share this." She offered raising her umbrella.

And with that we started walking in the rain while sharing a single umbrella. My right hand is holding the umbrella while my left is wrapped around her shoulders protectively.

Hey hey hey! I'm not taking advantage. It's just that there is only little space under this tiny umbrella.

Once we reached her home we are already soaking wet, Mirajane's umbrella has no use against the heavy downpour of the rain.

"Come inside for awhile." She offered which I gladly accept.

Once inside she quickly gave me a towel and a pair of Elfman's clothes. I am now comfotably sitting at their sofa sipping a hot coffee while watching the television. The rain outside is still pounding hard and I found out form the news anchor that there is a storm.

"Ah Laxus-nii? The food is ready let's eat." Lisanna invited me.

"Ah sorry to bother you." I said embarrased.

"It's no big deal come!" She insisted.

The table is full of deliciously smelling food causing an involuntary sound from my stomach.

"Hungry?" Mirajane asked me smiling emerging from the kitchen with a bowl of soup in hand.

"A little. I'll help you with that." I said but she quickly declined my offer and just instructed me to sit.

Once all the preparations are made and all of us are sitting on the table we began to eat.

Hmm. This is incomparable to the dish I made. If you could even call it a dish.

For a moment all you can hear is the occational clink and clanks of the spoons until Lisanna suddenly spoke.

"Laxus-nii I suggest you just sleep here since it's raining so hard and the streets are already flooding." She said.

"Ah.. Don't worry it's fine I'll just ride a cab." I said.

"Come on don't be shy! Just stay here." Lisanna retorted.

"Yeah.. After all a Man should not be shy!" Came Elfman's gruff voice.

"Hmm.. Even Elf-nii agrees. How about you Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked directing her attention to her older sister.

"It's fine with me.." She answered almost whispering.

"So it's settled then! Laxus-nii will stay here for a sleepover!" Lisanna proclaimed cheerfully without even asking for my consent.

A sleepover? Not bad.

* * *

**A/N: **I already typed the rest of the chapters before the rain idea popped in. So..

Reviews are much appreciated. :)

I love rainy days!


	16. Sleepover

**Chapter 16: Sleepover.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by a man named Hiro Mashima.**

**A/N: **Sankyuu for those who reviewed, favorited and followed this story! And Yay it's finally our Semester Break! :D Hohoho.

_Dan, _If you are expecting a lemon here. Sorry but you'll just be disappointed. Hahaha.

_Kira4shiffer, _Sankyuu. Don't worry since it's finally our semester break I'm planning to finish this fic as fast as I can (hopefully).

_Oliveoil29, _Gomene. That rain scene was actually rushed. Haha.

_Mira D. Blackjack, _Cute? Isn't Laxus handsome? :D

**So on with the story.**

* * *

"Laxus you can use Elfman's room." Mirajane informed me while pointing Elfman's room.

"Ah. Don't worry I'll just sleep on the sofa." I said.

"No. I'll just share a bed with Lisanna so Elfman will transfer to our room. Use Elfman's room." She quickly replied. I scratched the back of my head. This woman I really can't say no to her.

"Hmm.. Maybe Laxus-nii wants you to share a bed with him instead!" Lisanna suddenly popped-in, her comment caused a blush to spread on Mirajane and my cheeks.

"Lisanna!" Mirajane hushed her.

"Relax Mira-nee I'm just joking!" Lisanna said she then diverted her attention to me. "Laxus-nii just sleep on Elf-nii's room don't be shy."

"YEAH! A man should not be shy! He should be brave!" Elfman suddenly interjected.

He really is quite... weird.

Sigh. "Alright." I agreed. After all I don't have any choice right?

* * *

I am now lying on my back on Elfman's bedroom. His bedroom just fit on me since he is quite large as I am although he is much larger. He's walls are decorated with various Manly quotations which I found funny. He really has manly issues.

It's been many months since I met Mirajane and many things happened. I kissed her, hugged her, saved her from those filthy bastards who are now in jail, that idiot Bickslow told her about my past attitude about women and so here I am proving that I have changed, me finally finding a job. I met various people who are connected to her such as her siblings, Elfman and Lisanna but not her parents. _Her parents. _Now that I am staying in her place for a night I realized that they are not living with their parents. What happened to them? Are they working somewhere? Perhaps abroad? Or are they dead? If they are then what hap-

A knock in Elfman's door broke me from my reverie, just when I am about to stand up the door suddenly opened.

"Oh.. Sorry!" Mirajane suddenly squeaked upon seeing me half naked. I smirked. Me being half naked brought some special memories back in my condo.

Sigh. That night I almost lost my control. I am a fool if I would say that I did not want it, but I respect her too much to take advantage of her. After all she was almost raped that day.

"L-Laxus? Are you decent now?" Mirajane asked through the other side of the door.

"Yes." I chuckled.

She then opened the door. A faint sign of blush is still evident on her cheeks. "I'm here to check if you still need anything." She asked.

"Hmm? I'm fine don't worry." I answered.

She nods. "I already washed your clothes so you can change on them next morning." She said.

"Oh thank you.." I replied embarrassed. I am bothering her too much. She cooked for me and now she even washed my clothes.

Wait.

"Did you wash my underwear?" I asked her with wide eyes.

"Of course." She answered as if it was just a normal thing.

I began to panic. Oh dammit! This is humiliating!

Suddenly I heard her giggle. "Don't worry I am used to it! I always wash Elfman's clothes you know!"

I nod and remain silent.

"Goodnight Laxus.." Mirajane suddenly said.

I smiled. "Goodnight Mirajane.."

* * *

Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter.

It's past midnight now but I'm still wide awake. Hmm. I'm thirsty.

Deciding to fetch some water on the kitchen I don Elfman's clothes and walk towards the door heading to their kitchen.

All lights are off and when I walked past Mirajane and Lisanna's room I heard Elfman's loud snore.

When I reached the kitchen I noticed a dark figure moving around.

Who is that? A thief? There's a thief in this house?

"Who are you?" I asked my voice full of authority.

Suddenly the lights switched on revealing Mirajane.

"Laxus!" She said surprised.

"Oh it's you. Sorry." I quickly mutter an apology.

"Do you need something?" She asked.

"Water.." I quickly responded looking at her appearance. She's wearing a red robe that reached her thighs. She look stunning even when she will just go to sleep.

"Can't sleep?" I asked her when she handed me a glass of water.

"Hmm.. Elfman's snore is quite loud haha." She said

"You can sleep on his room I'll just sleep in the couch." I offered.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." She responded.

She then started to walk towards their living room and sat on their couch. I followed her and sat on the couch mimicking her actions.

"By the way Mira.." I began to ask her the question that has been bugging me all night.

"Hmm?" She simply hummed as a response.

"Where's your parents?" I asked her.

She then directed her gaze towards me.

"They are gone." She answered.

"Sorry.. I didn't mean to-" I began apologizing but she cut me off.

"No it's fine. It was a long time ago anyway.." She said and when I looked at her face, I noticed sadness in her eyes and I can't help but to ask more.

"What happened?"

"They died when I was ten, Elfman is nine while Lisanna is eight. Car accident." She simply replied.

"It was hard for us you know.. Especially for me since I was the eldest.. Luckily they left us this house and some money, we use those money to start a small business." She informed me.

"You start a business when you were just ten?" I inquired.

"Hmm.. I cooked some homemade food and we sell it. We managed to survive through that. When I was fifteen I applied for a job and with some student loans and scholarship I managed to attend college." She said.

"How about some relatives?" I asked again.

She shook her head. "Can't find them." She then looked at me in the eyes. "How about you? You never mentioned your parents to me."

I took a deep breath and began my story. "My mother died upon giving birth to me. When I was just a child I always get sick and bullied. My alcoholic father hated me for being weak and good-for-nothing son. He actually beat me many times." I revealed earning a gasp from her, but I continued nonetheless. "When Gramps found out, he took me. After that my father made an attempt to retrieve me, probably because he missed his punching bag. Gramps did not let him, saying something about him fixing himself first and realized his mistakes. When I was in Gramps care I became happy. I learned to play with some other kids around my age. But one day my father showed up at the school where I went. He beat me again. Gramps found out and filed a restraining order. After that I did not see him again." I closed my eyes for a while. I never told this story to anyone.

When I opened my eyes I continued my story.

"After that incident I become obsessed with power. I want to become stronger, I bullied everyone in class, I hated weak people, if it wasn't for Gramps I will not finish my college. He told me he will give me money once I graduated so I did." I smiled.

"What are you smiling?" She asked after being silent for a long time.

"When I met you I kinda liked you already.. Well.. You are pretty." I said and she frowns.

"You like me just because I'm pretty?" She asked, insulted.

"At first yes.. I always went to Gramp's restaurant just to see you. I'll always annoy you just to get your attention.. I succeed. Then one night you confronted me, I kissed you and then you slapped me, you even kicked me. I was amazed." I confessed.

"Amazed?" She asked.

"You are the first ever woman who had the guts to do that to me. Most woman will melt once I look at them." I said smugly, she snorted.

"Then I took you as a challenge.. I want you to fall for me to prove that you are just another girl who will fall head-over-heels to me...

..but I was wrong." I then remained silent for a long time.

When I finally had enough courage I looked at Mirajane who is now... Sleeping.

I smiled and move towards her, then I kissed her forehead.

"I love you Mirajane Strauss.."

* * *

Too much Drama and Fluff. I know.

I made this so you'll know about their past and how did Laxus fall for Mira.

**Review! :D**


	17. Marriage

**Chapter 17: Marriage**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**A/N: **Sigh. After re-reading all HMLF chapters I realized that it was full of mistakes. Especially chapter 14 & 15, I don't proof-read because I'm too lazy. Gomene.

YAY! Thank you for the reviews! I really really appreciate it! :D

xxxxx

U-Weeks or University Week happens once a year in my country it can be the equivalent to Japan's school festivals. Booths, Educational Tour and Contests are held.

I don't know if there are like those things in other countries so I'm just informing you. In case.

**And Hey! If you have time watch this Cute MiraXus AMV. I just found it on Youtube and thought you might like it.**

watch?v=UwK6OIlTnTs

Just remove the parenthesis. I advice you watch it before you read this :D

* * *

**Mirajane's P.O.V**

~O~

**There are people who say that Disneyland is the happiest place on earth. Apparently, none of them have ever been in your arms.**

~O~

I flushed upon reading another Laxus' notes. It's been three days since he sleepover at our house, and since that day we become closer and much more comfortable towards each other, mainly because we get to know each other's past. Now it is clear to me why he did those things in his past but that doesn't matter now. What matters is what he will do at present, and what he will become on the future.

Three days ago after our small story telling about our past, I woke up on Elfman's room and apparently Laxus slept on the couch. I find it embarrassing that I slept in the middle of our conversion and I don't know but I have this weird feeling that I have missed something that night. I asked him but he just shrugs it off.

* * *

**"**It's delicious!" Laxus exclaimed while eating the lunch I have prepared for him. Yes. Since that day involving Laxus' lunch where he is almost poisoned I took it to myself to bring an extra lunch for him since his cooking ability is quite.. disasterous.

"You'll be leaving early today right?" Laxus asked me.

"Hmm? No." I answered.

"Don't you have classes today?" Laxus' asked me with a frown. "I memorized your schedule so I know your shift and your class." He added.

He memorized it?

"Stalker." I teased him.

"Heh. Admirer is much more suitable. Stalker are for creeps." He retorted.

"Tss. It's the same." I said while sticking my tongue at him and he laughs.

"So answer my question.." He said after we finished eating.

"What question?" I asked genuinely confuse.

"Your classes today." He inquired.

"Oh it's University Week so classes are suspended, and I don't attend U-Weeks." I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"U week huh? Back in my college life I never attended those events either. Why not attend it? It will be your last year at school." He asked.

"I just don't like it." I replied.

"I have an idea." He said and he stood up quite excitedly. "Dress up and wait for me here." He instructed.

"Wait for you?" I asked to which he simply nodded before quickly walking towards the door probably heading to his office.

After fifteen minutes, there was a knock at the closed door of the locker room (I closed it because I have to change) and when I opened it Laxus is standing with a smile on his face.

"Done? Let's go." He said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To your university. We will attend your university week." He answered as we reached the ground floor.

"But you still have work right?" I inquired.

"I filed a half-day." He simply replied.

* * *

The loud sound of lively music greeted us once we reached my school. Different types of people are walking around. Some are students while some are outsiders. Different booths and food carts are also scattered everywhere.

"Looks nice to me. Why don't you want to attend this event?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Because it is not required." I simply stated. "You? You told me you don't attend this kind of event too right?"

"I think it's corny." He said.

"If you think it's corny why are you here?" I asked again.

He looked at me straight in the eye before saying. "When I'm with you every second becomes entertaining."

And I flush again while he gives me his ever annoying smirk in return.

"Come. Let's take a walk around." He said before reaching my hand and clasping it with his.

We have been walking for almost fifteen minutes when suddenly a bunch of students approached us.

"Hey you are under arrest!" A guy with spiky hair said towards Laxus.

Under arrest? What is he playing here? A police?

"What do you want?" Laxus retorted stepping in front of me in a very protective manner causing the guys to back out.

"Hey relax! We own the Jail Booth and it just so happened that you step on one of our 'traps' that's why you are under arrest." A blond boy interjected.

I sigh. Aaah. Jail Booth.

"Traps?" Asked by a confused Laxus looking at his vicinity. We just kept on looking around until the brunette guy in glasses pointed at Laxus' shoes where a red piece of paper is fastened.

"Those are our so-called 'Traps' those red pieces of paper has glue on them and it is scattered around the place. Once you stepped on it, you will be jailed. As simple as that." The guy in glasses explained.

"We got it." I said.

"How do I get out of this jail?" Laxus' asked between the improvised jail bars with the other victims of the red traps. I am outside beside him.

"You have to spend fifteen minutes inside of that jail and after that someone can bail you out. You can't bail from your own money it has to be someone else." The guy in glasses explained again before leaving us.

"Pffft.." It's been almost ten minutes since he's been there and I just can't resist to laugh. He's pouting and I find him.. Cute haha.

"Go on.. Laugh Mira." He said with the same pout attached to his face sounding offended.

"What? You look cute while holding that bars, I can't help it!" I exclaimed while suppressing my laughter.

"Once I'm out I'll take my revenge." He said while looking at me darkly, and I can't help but to stick my tongue towards him.

"That is if I'll be bailing you out! Bleeh!"

* * *

After five more minutes a scowling ex-convict Laxus :D and me are now heading towards one of the food stalls.

"Hey are you mad at me?" I asked him. He's been silent for a while.

"Hmmp. You should be sad that I was jailed but no. In fact you are happy. Very happy." He answered.

"Because it is fake. Of course I will be sad if ever you will be jailed for real. Which I hope not." I defended.

"Really?" He asked looking like a lost child.

"Yes of course." I replied with a reassuring smile. After that he began talking.

* * *

"I'm tired." I said as I plop on the nearby bench.

"Yeah it is tiring." Laxus said before sitting next to me.

I closed my eyes for a while. We had lots of fun today I never thought that University Week will be this happy. Maybe I am exceptionally happy because I'm with him.

_"When I'm with you every second becomes entertaining."_

I flush AGAIN upon remembering his words earlier.

"Mira do you mind if we went on another booth? This will be the last." Laxus said cutting off my thoughts.

"Booth? It's fine what booth?" I asked him.

"I've seen an interesting booth somewhere earlier and I'd been dying to take you there ever since." He said.

Abruptly I stood up. "If that's the case then let's go."

"Ahh.. Could you sit here and wait for me for a while?" He asked me while scratching the back of his head.

I nod.

It's been almost half an hour since Laxus left. What's taking him so long?

_Maybe he saw a beautiful girl somewhere that's why he left you._

A voice inside me suddenly popped-in. I shook my head. No. He already changed. He's not the old playboy Laxus.

"Excuse me.." A feminine voice interrupted my thoughts. When I looked up I saw two black haired cute girls.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you Mirajane Strauss?" The first girl with a clip on her black her asked me in return.

"Yes I am. Why?" I answered.

"Could you follow us for a while?" The other girl in ponytail asked me.

"Sorry but I am waiting for someone here." Is my polite answer.

"Don't worry he'll be with us shortly." The other girl reassured so I obediently followed them.

After some walk we reach a certain booth. A booth with two big white curtains from left and right side, with small glowing candles scattered around, a red carpet at the floor with red roses scattered in it leading to a table covered with matching white fabric, more candles, a book and behind it stood a student wearing a fake priest outfit. But what catches my attention is a blond guy standing at the table designed as altar wearing a black tuxedo looking at me intently.

Before I knew it the two girls who escorted me here are already putting a veil on top of my head. "Here.." The other girl said handing me a bundle of flowers.

And as if on cue a music began playing.

Pachelbel's Canon D.

One of my favorite classical music.

A gentle push on my back told me that I should began walking on the red carpet. With trembling feet I began to walk. I can feel every eyes on me and when I look around there's a collective crowd encircling the booth. Some are looking at me with awe, some with smiles on their faces and some faces are painted with.. is it jealousy? I don't know and for me it doesn't matter.

Once I reached the altar Laxus stepped forward immediately lending his hand in front of me. The look on his face causes me to look away temporarily. He's looking at me as if..

As if I'm the most beautiful girl in the world he had ever seen.

Instantly all of my insecurities had banished. It was replaced by something. A warm feeling that suddenly began glowing deep inside me.

"I'm sorry if it took me sometime to arrange this." He began mumbling his apology and I just nod. Having lost my ability to speak.

The student priest in front of us grunted and he began the ceremony.

"My dear fellow students, visitors or whoever you are. In front of you stood two couples who are about to be united as one." He began and I blush deep shades of red.

The student or someone playing as our ring-bearer come in front of us and gave us the rings. Our rings. A simple ring, the first one has a lock in it while the other one has the key on top.

Laxus then hold my hand took the ring with the key on top and with gentleness he slipped it on my ring finger.

"This is the key to my heart."

I did the same to him although mine is with shaky hands.

"Do you Laxus Dreyar take Mirajane Strauss as your wife to be cherished and to be loved, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer till death do you part?" The priest asked looking at Laxus and I can't help but to look at him curious at his reaction.

"I do. I will always do." He said with sincerity.

The priest then diverted his attention towards me "Do you Mirajane Strauss take Laxus Dreyar as your husband to be cherished and to be loved, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer till death do you part?"

I suddenly felt Laxus hand who had been holding me since the beginning tightens around mine. When I look at his face he was looking at the priest but his expression is clear.. He is nervous.

Is he nervous that I will say no?

I squeeze his hand in return before I finally looked up again at the student priest and gave my answer "I do."

I felt him gave a relieved sigh.

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest announced.

"KYYAAAAA!"

Gently Laxus lift up the veil covering my face and very slowly he bends down. I closed my eyes waiting for his kiss but after a minute or so there is nothing. When I opened my eyes I saw him smiling down at me.

What? Am I funny?

"You are so adorable as ever." He said and I pout at him. He's not going to kiss me.

"Smile. This is our wedding.." I was about say something when he suddenly spoke. His next words made me speechless.

"I love you Mirajane Strauss. Or should I say.. Mirajane Dreyar. My wife." He confess.

And before I knew he's kissing me already.

* * *

**A/N: Wow they are married! Haha cheesy chapter. I wonder when they will be married for real. Haha.**

Just so you know, I had my first internship today and I love the company! It is an International Company with its great facilities and friendly people. Plus, Animax is airing on their pantry so I guess I'll be spending most of my time in there. Hahaha.

And because of the said Internship I might not be able to update more often. Please understand.

**Review Peeps!**

Sincerely Yours,

x Karlyne Andrea. :D


	18. Together

**Chapter 18: Together**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail. Is. Not. Mine.**

**A/N: **I realized that the link I gave you has been omitted. So just search 'Accidentally Inlove Miraxus' at Youtube if you like. :)

And as&#yg&#®h45! Of all the thirteen stories I've been following (and that includes you Dan) no one, as in NO ONE has ever updated. It's almost a month. T^T

So I updated mine, setting aside the bags under my eyes because of my tiresome shift (I wake up at 4 am and went home at 5 pm) because I know how it feels to wait.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I yawn! 10:00 am. Hmmm. Nothing beats a Saturday morning after five days of work. So here I am at my bed wearing my pajamas. I purposely adjusted my alarm at 10 every weekend so that I will be able to sleepwell. To sleepwell is a precious prize after a series of working hard days.

With morning grace I hop off the bed, seeing Lisanna's empty bed only means that she is outside, probably preparing our breakfast. It has been a ritual for us Strauss Siblings to start our day around 9 or 10 every weekends.

When I reached the bathroom I quickly made my way towards the sink and reach for my toothbrush. There are three different colors of toothbrush. The pink one belongs to Lisanna, the blue to Elfman while mine is red.

While brushing my teeth I noticed the ring located at my left ring finger, this ring caused me to recall some of the events that happened yesterday.

_-Flashback-_

_"I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest announced._

_"KYYAAAAA!"_

_Gently Laxus lift up the veil covering my face and very slowly he bends down. I closed my eyes waiting for his kiss but after a minute or so there is nothing. When I opened my eyes I saw him smiling down at me._

_What? Am I funny?_

_"You are so adorable as ever." He said and I pout at him. He's not going to kiss me._

_"Smile. This is our wedding.." I was about say something when he suddenly spoke. His next words made me speechless._

_"I love you Mirajane Strauss. Or should I say.. Mirajane Dreyar. My wife." He confessed._

_And before I knew it he's kissing me already._

_I _closed my eyes. _His lips. His oh so soft lips is on me for the nth time. Is this the fifth time? Sixth? Or probably seventh?_

_I don't know. I lost count after the second time._

_I can feel his broad, muscular arms around me. Pushing me towards him until there is no more space between the two of us._

_When we broke apart we were both breathless._

_Putting his forehead against mine he began to speak._

_"I love you, with no beginning, no end. I love you as if you have become an extra necessary organ in my body. I love you as only a boy could love a girl. Without fear. Without expectations. Wanting nothing in return, except that you allow me to keep you here by side."_

_I opened my eyes and saw his golden blazing eyes looking at me with sincerity._

_"I like you.."_

_I saw his eyes widens. And I gasp. I don't know what's gotten into me but before I realized it those words came into my mouth without me actually realizing it._

_"Mira.. could you please say it again?" Laxus said for the 10th time. We are now in front of our house._

_"Heh." And I ignored him again and again._

_"Alright then. Good night!" He said finally giving up on his attempts to make me confess. Again._

_"Bye." I simply said walking towards our door._

_"I. Love. You!" I heard him shout behind the close door of our house._

_And for the nh time of this day, I blushed._

* * *

_I am now lying on my bed with my night gown in me. For almost an hour I've been thinking of him, of his confession and of what I said. Is it because I just got carried away? No. I know it's not because of that. Do I really like him?_

_I closed my eyes and before I drift to sleep the answer to my question has been answered._

_Yes I like him. A lot._

_-End of Flashback-_

I blush upon recalling my admission last night.

I finished brushing my teeth. Once I've finished all of my morning routines I quickly went to our kitchen to help Lisanna in preparing our breakfast.

"Good morning Mira-nee!" Lisanna greeted me while flipping the pancakes she was preparing.

"Good morning Lis! Do you need help?" I asked.

"Don't worry Mira-nee I'm almost done here." She said so I walked towards our dining table where Elfman is currently setting the plates and cups.

"Good morning Elfman!" I greeted him and he greeted me in return.

"Good Morning Mira-nee! It's a manly thing to have a very good morning!" He said.

I smiled. I really love my siblings.

"Breakfast is ready!" Lisanna announced.

"Yay! Let's eat." I said and with that we began sharing a very delicious breakfast.

"Mira-nee do you have anything to do today?" Lisanna inquired while putting some syrup on her pancakes.

"Nope. Why do you have plans?" I asked in return.

She nods. "I think we should watch a movie together. After all it's been a long time since we did it." Lisanna said.

"Hmm. Yes I think we should do that." I agreed.

"Yeah! We should watch a manly movie!" Elfman declared.

"A manly movie Elf-nii?" Lisanna asked.

"YEAH! Something with action a punch here and there! And of course the kicks! HI-YAAH!" He said while giving actions to every words he said causing a laughter from me and Lisanna.

* * *

"Hmmm hm hmmmm..." I am currently humming a lively tune while preparing our drinks for our movie marathon later.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Hm? My humming suddenly stops. Elfman and Lisanna went to the Supermarket to buy some snacks because we're running out of it. Who is that? I didn't recall calling for a delivery or something.

To know who it was I quickly left our kitchen and walked towards the door.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Wait.." I said.

And when I opened the door I was surprised to see Laxus standing at our doorsteps with a bag of fries, fruitshakes and burgers in hand.

"Hello!" He happily greeted me wearing his oh so handsome smile.

"Ah Laxus? Why are you here?" I asked, confuse.

"Lisanna called me and invited me if I would like to join in your movie bonding." He answered.

"She did that?" I asked again. Oh Lisanna.

"Yep. Aren't you going to invite me inside?" He questioned.

"Oh sorry. Come!" I quickly said opening the door wider for him.

Once we were inside he quickly settled his belongings in a small coffee table in the middle of our couch and tv.

"I made some juice if you want." I offered looking everywhere but him. I can't still afford to look at him after my.. surprising confession.

"Thanks I brought your favorite strawberry fruitshake here." He offered in return. "And.. I brough some CD's incase you are interested to watch it." He added.

"Oh good then. I'll just go get the juice. Elfman and Lisanna will be here soon." I said.

I took a deep breath. When I return at our living room with shaky footsteps I saw him sitting at the couch looking very comfortable.

After a minute or so Lisanna and Elfman are still nowhere to be seen. What happened to them?

And as if on cue, the phone suddenly rings cutting the silence enveloping us.

I looked at the caller. It's Lisanna.

"Lis where are you?" I asked.

"Ah.. Mira-nee? Sorry but Elf-nii and I will not be able to watch the movie with you." She replied.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"We met our old friends on our way to the supermarket and decided to hang out together. We rarely see them so we don't want to miss this chance." She explained.

Sigh. Somethings telling me that she's lying.

"You have Laxus to accompany you anyway we know that you'll enjoy it without us!" Lisanna teased.

"LISANNA!" But before I knew it she hangs up.

"What's wrong?" Laxus asked me looking very worried. Apparently he heard me shouting Lisanna's name.

I sigh again. "Lisanna and Elfman will not join us." I informed him to which he only nods.

"I think they set this up." I said with a pout.

"Why? Don't you want to watch a movie with me?" I asked and when I finally looked at him I saw that he's hurt and suddenly I felt bad.

"Oh no! Of course I want to watch a movie with you!" I admitted.

Instantly he's mood brighten up.

"Same here Mira... What do you want to watch? Or... We can do something else if you want.." He asked through husky voice.

I gulp and blush at the same time. What does he mean?

Slowly he lean towards me and I can't do anything. I am frozen. As much as I want to move my body I can't so I just closed my eyes. Then I felt his forehead against mine. He then grabbed my left hand and kissed my finger where our 'wedding ring' is.

"I'm glad you did not remove this." He purr. "Do you really mean what you said before?" He asked the same question he kept on asking me yesterday.

Yesterday I did not answer him because I haven't figure out the answer yet. But now..

"Yes..." I whisper enough for him to hear.

"Open your eyes." He commanded. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw the familiar blazing golden eyes.

"Say it.." He whispers.

"W-What?" I stutter.

"Say that you like me. Like you did yesterday." He requested.

I bit my lip. "Please.. I need to know." He added.

I took a deep calming breath. "Yes Laxus.. I like you.." I confessed.

And saw him smile.

"I love you Mirajane." He said and he kissed me at my forehead, then at my nose and finally at my lips. A short meaningful kiss.

He then put his arms around my waist. Hugging me as if he never wants me to go away.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me still looking at me with those blazing eyes.

I closed my eyes again. I prepared myself for this. Now is the time.

"Yes Laxus." I answered with all honesty.

"YES!" He suddenly shouted and started raining kisses around my face. In my cheeks, nose, forehead, chin, eyes, jaw everywhere.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He kept on saying and saying how much he loves me and I smile. I know that my decision will make me happy. Will make both of us happy.

"Oh Mira!" And after repeatedly raining kisses in every part of my face he could reach he kissed me again on my lips. A passionate, slow kiss. I felt him pulled my body against his while I put my arms around his neck.

He deepens the kiss. And I moan.

"I love you.." He said again after we separate from our passionate, mind-numbing kiss.

"I like you Laxus but not yet in the point of lo-" He kissed me again cutting my words.

"I know. And soon.. You'll love me back." And he kissed me again.

* * *

**A/N: **Yepee! Mirajane and Laxus are now together. Finally! -wiggles my eyebrows- It took 18 chapters just for them to be a couple!

Oh well. For me, it's worth the wait. Do you want lemons? I'm not yet sure if I will put one. It depends. Haha

**Reviews will be much appreciated.**

Bye bye.


End file.
